SAD: Sword Art Decade
by Code-Emperor07
Summary: After the events of Gun Gale online, Kirito finally manages to get some time of peace...Or so he thought. His world is ending, and now is tasked with saving the worlds of the other Kamen Riders from Dark Decade. The birth of the next Destroyer is here.
1. Birth of a new Destroyer

SAD: Sword Art Decade

Chapter 1: Birth of a new Destroyer.

_Asuna thought it was a nightmare. She was standing in the middle of a war zone as a battle commenced. She saw explosions ring out throughout the area as many people, wearing different types of suit and armor, were dropping dead one by one on both sides. As another set of explosions ran off and the smoke later cleared, she sees a figure._

_She looked to her left and was a glowing figure cloaked in a pink light. He had green insect-like eyes, a white buckle on his belt with various insignias surrounding a red dot in the center._

_"Decade…" she muttered, surprised that the name popped into her head._

_She then turned a bit to her right, and saw an armored figure standing up. He was wearing a black armored body suit that had silver lines pointed inward on his chest, giving off the semblance of a ribcage. The same silver lines covered his wrists and ankles, and two more lines also were on the outer edges of his shoulder pads. A tattered scarf was draped around his neck. Numerous slots were wrapped around his chest and limbs, as if they were meant for something. But what Asuna found to stand out the most was the silver helmet that looked like a skull, and strangely, a white fedora on top. Around his waist was a belt with a red mechanical buckle that had a slot that tilted diagonally._

_"DECADE!" He roared as he charged at the glowing figure, with a black sword that had a skull on the guard raised. But as he was close, another explosion took place where he had stood. As the smoked settled, the skull wearing figure was struck down from behind. He had dropped onto his knees before falling face first onto the earth, the grip on his sword loosening.  
_

_Asuna turned around and saw a similar figure to the glowing one. But this one had blue eyes, a black buckle, and a malicious black aura was coming off him._

_"…Dark Decade…" She muttered again._

_Both Decades looked at one another and drew their weapons, a sword whose guard resembled a book. They charged at one another, running past their fallen comrades. Their blades soon clashed, engulfing the battle field in a bright light._

_But before Asuna could tell what happened next…she woke up._

_The brown haired girl sat upright in bed, sweat dripping down her face. She wiped the moisture away and took deep breaths to calm down. She glanced at her alarm clock as it read 1:35am.  
_

_"Just…what was that…? …Decade…" she said to herself._

* * *

**(Play Journey Through the Decade by Gackt)**

**{Kamen Rider Decade. He has been given the power of a destroyer to destroy one.} As the song starts the scene focuses on Decade, who just transformed, standing in a white room filled with filming clips.**

**{Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite} Asuna covers Kirito's eyes until she lets go. His eye is zoomed in and is soon replaced with the camera, his camera, and later his Decadriver which includes all 15 Heisei Riders including himself. His Machine Decader is shown parked in front of a pile of smoking rubble. In the white room Kirito grabs one of the cubes and faces the camera.**

**{Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend} The scene changes to a worn down warehouse with all Riders sitting but one at a time. Asuna grabs a bottle and looks at the strip of film within it. Kirito looks back. Kanade leans on top of her TryChaser 2000 as the silhouettes of the other Riders appeared one by one. Asuna throws the bottle down on the floor.**

**{Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete. Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world} On one side the Dark Riders charge while on the other the Riders of Good did the same. When the bottle shatters, Kirito looks as though he was about to collapse but not before his face changing into each of the Riders' helmets. Back at the warehouse all 15 riders were lined up doing their signature poses and with Decade in the center but behind him was his friends, but mostly, Asuna.**

**{On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu. Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame.} All 15 Riders were in a circle and were fending off the Dark Riders as they were being surrounded by them. Kirito is then shown on his bike getting his helmet on and Asuna was riding passenger. Asuna grabs on to him tightly. Next, Decade shows off his fighting skills especially with the Attack Ride: Slash card. Soon back to the Riders, everyone was doing their best trying to watch each other's back while against the Dark Riders.**

**{Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou.} Kirito sits alone exhausted and with tears rolling down his face until Asuna was in front of him with his camera in one hand and offering the other to help him up. The rest of his friends were standing behind her in support. We soon see Kanade riding with Kirito and Asuna on their respective bikes. Back on the battle, Blade was having trouble with Glaive until Decade shows up and pushed Glaive away. Ryuga was about to use his Strike Vent on Decade until Ryuki used his first which saved Decade. **

**{Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade.} The Riders were helping each other trying to take down their respective foe. Soon Asuna is seen with a smile in Decade's mind. But Decade focuses on the battle and helping his comrades. Decade was soon on his bike driving out of a Gray Mirror with pictures of the other 14 Riders in it and they circled the logo.**

* * *

The Next Day.

(Click!)

The sound of a pink camera went off, which was pointing to a scene of untouched nature just a little ways past the park. The holder of the device was a black haired male in his late teens. He wore dark pants, a black t-shirt, and a black jacket. His attire resembled to what he wore during his time in the death game Sword Art Online. This man was Kirigaya Kazuto, or Kirito to his friends. It was the same In-game name he had for the past few years, and it pretty much stuck.

It had been nearly three years since the start of Sword Art Online, and only a year since the ending of Alfheim Online where he saved Asuna from the bastard Sugou. And it had been only a few months since the end of the events in Gun Gale online. As of now, Kirito was working part time at a photo studio after gaining an interest for taking pictures. While he enjoyed the hobby, he wasn't quite skilled in it.

"May I help you?" he asked politely. But in response, the group took out blurry or unfocused pictures. Kirito knew what they had meant. He worked at the photography studio named: Tachikawa Studios, in which Asuna's Grandfather owned. But Kirito was surprised he didn't fire him due to the low quality images.

"Is this a joke?" The leader asked.

"We wanted good quality pictures, but you give us this crap!" Another said.

"We want our money back!" the last one demanded.

Sighing at his current failure, Kirito took out the money he kept in his bag and handed it back to the people. After handing the last bill of currency to the last customer, he went back to the studio to meet with his boss. He stopped in front of a rather large building. It was about three stories high and in the window, could be seen that it was also a home. This was where he worked: Tachikawa studios.

He opened the door and met up with his boss, Minato Tachikawa, Asuna's grandfather from her mother's side. He was in his seventies going eighties, but he still had that active spark in life. His thinning white hair was neatly combed and hidden under a light brown hat. His aged brown eyes still also had the lively shine to them as they were behind a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. He looked up from a camera he was cleaning to see Kirito.

"Ah Kazuto-kun. You're back." He smiled, but saw his depressed face. "Is something bothering you?"

"I'm sorry Tachikawa-san, but I had to return the money to customers again." He said lamely.

"I see. But it's alright. I know you always try your best." The man said gently. Minato liked the boy's pictures, saying they were rather creative and unique in their own way.

"I'm sorry. But I just don't know what happens. I always try my best, but the photo just doesn't come out right, no matter how much I adjust my camera." Kirito looked down in disappointment at himself. He defeated two Game Masters, beaten the death game, saved his friends, but he couldn't take a single good picture. Minato placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Kazuto-kun. You know what they say: if you keep trying, you will improve, right?" He said in support.

"I..guess so sir." Kirito managed a small smile back.

"Thatta boy. Now why don't you relax for the rest of the day. I can handle the rest." The black haired teen nodded and left. His destination: Andrew's restaurant. He was supposed to meet his friends there after school.

* * *

**At the Dicey Cafe.**

"Another bad photo day huh, Kirito." Agil, or Andrew said as he set down a glass on the counter. He was rather tall and bulky man with his skin being a dark tan. On his face was a dark beard and not a hair on his head. But he appeared to be in within his mid twenties to early thirties. Two silver rings were on his left ear.

"Yeah..." Kirito rested his chin on his had as he examined his camera. It was a present he got on his birthday. He never understood why his aunt chose to give him a pink colored one though.

"Lighten up man. You can only get better." Klein, or Ryotaro smacked his back in a supportive manner. Ryotaro was a man in his min twenties with spiky red hair underneath a headband. He sports a thin strip of stubble on his chin, has thin eyebrows, sharp nose and gentle eyes.

"I guess." the teen answered back.

"Mou~You can't let a set back like this get you down right?" A girl said in support. Her in-game name is Lisbeth, but her real identity is Shinozaki Reika. She has short brown hair customized with clips at the side, and brown eyes.

"She's right Kirito-san, don't give up." a petite blonde girl said. She was known as Silica in the game, but her real name is Ayano Keiko.

"Although, I wonder how you plan to get better at taking pictures. Are you sure your camera isn't broken?" Sinon, or Asada Shino, stated. She has short, thin black hair tied in ribbons that falls a bit past her chin, and wears half-rimmed glasses over her black eyes. Kirito met her during the events in Gun Gale Online.

"I don't think so. We had it checked out and the shopkeeper said everything was perfectly fine." Suguha, Kirito's cousin, said. She had short black hair in a bob cut and dark gray eyes. She is rather gifted in the chest area and has a tone body from all the kendo practice she went through.

"I just don't know what's wrong. It's like the world is rejecting me to take its picture." Kirito stated depressingly.

"Don't say that Kirito-kun." Asuna said as she wrapped her arms around him. Her light born hair fell down to her lower back, and her light brown eyes were soft and gentle. "Grandpa says that you will improve. So you should believe that you will get better. Alright?" She broke the hug as she looked him seriously in the eye.

After a moment, Kirito sighed while smiling. "Alright. But if I still make crappy pictures, then I blame you for telling me to believe in myself." He said jokingly. But Asuna frowned and punched him in the arm.

"Oh?" Reika said with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Asuna questioned when she saw the girl looking at her.

"So you -were- going for the hug with Kirito, right?" She said mischievously.

"Th-that wasn't it! I was being supportive!" She retorted.

"Suuuuuuurrree you were." Everyone laughed at their expense. Kirito laughed for a bit as he took a sip from his drink.

But as soon as he set the glass down, everything turned to night. And it wasn't just that, none of them weren't even in the restaurant anymore, but in the middle of the park. Kirito was just as surprised as his friends, who had stopped laughing, but his eyes became focused on one unfamiliar man. He was in his early twenties wearing a turtle neck shirt, black jacket, gray pants, and black shoes. Oddly, the same camera that Kirito has was around his neck.

"Yo, New Decade." He said. They all turned to him.

_'Decade...!?'_ Asuna thought in slight shock, still perturbed from her nightmare.

"Who are you?" Kirito's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" Asuna said next.

"My name is Tsukasa Kadoya. Or better known as...Kamen Rider Decade." The man answered.

"Kamen Rider...?" Suguha questioned. They were familiar with the series. But not familiar with Decade.

"That doesn't answer her question. What do you want?" Andrew pressed.

Tsukasa sighed in disappointment. "Seriously, I'm going to have to explain all this? Fine then."

The scene then changed. Instead of the park, the setting was replaced with 13 Earths around them.

"Wh-what is this?" Shino questioned.

"Are we floating?" Keiko wondered.

"These are the Kamen Rider worlds in this universe." Kirito looked all around them before turning back to Tsukasa.

"And? There must be some reason you are showing this to us."

"Glad to see you get to the point. Yes, the reason i am showing you all these worlds are because of..." Tsukasa snapped his fingers, transporting everyone to a field. He then pointed behind the group.

"...Him." Everyone turned around, and they were surprised to see the new figure. He was an armored man colored in black and yellow. His helmet was of the same color, but with black vertical lines going down the headpiece, which had two blue insect-like eyes. He also had slanted black X across his chest. "Dark Decade." And behind Dark Decade was every single Dark Kamen Rider that had existed.

"The Dark Riders are making a move, trying to conquer each world, each story, and transforming them into their own. And soon, this one." He explained.

"Can't you do something about this?" Shino questioned.

"Unfortunately, this Rider Universe is... special. To the point where I and the other riders of my Universe have no jurisdiction over. We have our own world to protect, just like you. But that doesn't mean we are unable to help. I can tell you right now that the black haired boy is going to play one of the biggest roles."

"Why are you telling us all this? And why me?" Tsukasa gave a small laugh.

"Man, now I know how Wataru felt when he met me. It's because...well, you might not remember but...you are to unite all the Riders of this universe and stand against Dark Decade and his Riders; if not, then the world will be consumed in darkness and Dark Decade will create a new Rider War. So, for a good tip: Defeat Dark Decade as soon as possible, or a new Rider War will occur, and nothing good will ever come out of it." Tsukasa said coldly. Shocking everyone with the truth. Kirito took this information slowly, trying to get a grasp of it.

"But...Why me?" Kirito asked. Tsukasa just laughed.

"It's because...you are this world's version of me. You are this Universe's Decade. And grab your Buckle and Cards, they all got an upgrade." Tsukasa explained before a bright light engulfed their surroundings and the group found themselves back in Andrew's restaurant.

"What...just happened?" Ryotaro questioned.

"No clue. But I have a bad feeling about this."

"I think we were just hallucinating...That couldn't have been true." Shino tried to be realistic.

"But...that felt to real to be a dream." Keiko said.

"Kirito-kun, are you alright?" Asuna asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Onii-chan..." Suguha was worried.

Kirito didn't pay much mind to them. He was too busy thinking about what Tsukasa had said._ 'Am I really this world's Decade? How is this even possible?' _He mentally asked himself. But before he could think about it more, the ceiling and upper walls had begun to dissolve, catching everyone's attention. But it was short lived as a gray mirror appeared from nowhere and engulfed all of them.

However, on the other side, Kirito was all by himself, in the middle of an unfamiliar, empty city. "Everyone? Where are you!?" he called out. He then broke into a run to search for his friends.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

The group of friends was standing in the middle of town. People were panicking in the streets, and they figured out why: The buildings were dissolving just like the Dicey Cafe.

"Graaagggghhh!" The cried of one man caught their attention. They turned to their left and saw the victim falling to the floor dead. A black humanoid creature holding a spear stained with blood stood over him. The denizens begun to run as similar monsters appeared and attacked them.

"Run!" Andrew yelled.

The VRMMORPG players managed to evade all of them and kept running along with other people.

But before they could get far, a new gray mirror engulfed them, transporting them into a raining, warehouse-filled, area.

"Why is it raining all of a sudden?" Ryotaro asked rhetorically.

"I'm getting soaked." Keiko cried.

"My glasses are blurring." Shino stated.

As they all tried to shield themselves from the rain, a new monster appeared, standing on a pile of crates. One of the denizens suddenly had two long fang-like objects embedded into his neck as he quickly was drained of color, becoming a clear husk. Upon witnessing this, everyone panicked once more and ran.

However, more monsters appeared. They all had stained glass patterns on their body and seemed to be based off of animals. They started attacking the people fleeing, draining them of their life force. But the SAO survivors managed to escape them. Ryotaro and Andrew knocked a few away out of the path before they all continued their retreat.

They ran through an alley way to flee.

"Wait!" One of the monsters cried. But ti was too late as they fell through another gray mirror, this one placing them in a flat rocky terrain. They all fell flat on their faces. As they tried to get up, a being made of sand rose up. Strangely, the upper half of its body was on the ground while the lower half was above it; both were made of flowing sand.

"Tell me your wish..." it said. "I will grant any wish..." They group backed away. But soon more of the same monsters appeared, requesting to grant a wish.

"Stop it!" Asuna cried. They all ran away, some even ran through the sand monsters.

"Don't you want your wish?..." They groaned as they followed them.

"Get lost!" Ryotaro kicked one in the face, dispersing it to sand.

"Buzz off." Reika did the same.

They ran through one more gray mirror. Just when all seemed normal, a building collapsed behind them. They all turned around to see the culprit. It was a gargantuan Lobster-like monster with insect wings.

"Man...That's a lot of seafood..." Ryotaro joked half-heartedly.

"Really man? Now?" Andrew asked in disbelief.

Everybody backed up from the creature, but another concrete structure broke apart from behind. This time it was a skeletal insect monster that was roughly the same size as the lobster one.

The SAO survivors ran away to take shelter in a ruined building.

"Okay, this has got to be a dream. And I just want to wake up now!" Shino cried, panic shown in her voice.

"I'm scared. Why is this happening? I want to go home!" Keiko cried.

"It's going to be fine Keiko-chan. Hopefully." Reika consoled, but she was nervous herself.

"Man! If only we can fight back!" Ryotaro punched a wall in frustration.

"But there isn't much we can do. This is reality." Suguha replied.

But just as she said it, another gray mirror materialized next to them, and someone familiar came out.

"Oh...I almost forgot to mention." Tsukasa reappeared. "Now that the walls between the worlds are breaking down, now you can use your skills from those VRMMORPGs you guys play. Just open the main menu screen like you would in the games." Everyone just gawked at him in disbelief.

"Seriously?" Ryotaro cried.

"I'd find that hard to believe." Shino said condescendingly.

Tsukasa shrugged. "It's up to you if you believe it or not. But you might want to try something before you get killed. Also, even if you are powerful in the game world, it still isn't enough to beat a Dark Rider. Well then, bye." And with that, he left.

Each of the game players looked at one another hesitantly. As they did, more buildings were being destroyed around them.

"Should we try it?" Suguha questioned, anxiety plagued her face.

"What do we have to lose?" Reika sighed. Hesitantly, each person placed their hand in front of them, and to their utter shock, a holographic screen with options one would see in an RPG type of game appeared.

The slowly clicked on the 'equip' setting. Once they had done so, pillars of light engulfed each person. And when the glare subsided, each of the video game players were standing tall in their VRMMORPG attire. Their equipment varied from each person.

Ryotaro was wearing red robes and black armor, giving off the resemblance of a samurai warrior, all complete with the katana at his side.

Andrew wore a green shirt with metal plating covering his chest, left shoulder and sides. He also wore black pants and dark green boots. In his hands was a large dual bladed axe and metal shield.

Keiko was wearing a long red coat with a metal chest plates and a black skirt. Black stockings went up to her mid thigh. A thick black and gold ring was wrapped around her right ankle. Attached to her side was a black dagger.

Basically, all three were in their Avatar forms from Sword Art Online.

Shino was wearing her GGO gear, which consisted of a desert colored military jacket, bullet proof armor, and combat boots of the same color. A white muffler was worn around her neck. Her weapon of choice was a hecate sniper rifle. Her glasses disappeared as her hair turned a pale blue; and eyes a deep indigo.

Suguha's appearance was more of a drastic change as her hair grew into a long blonde ponytail, and her eyes became emerald current wardrobe was a white and green armored dress. Her weapon of choice was a katana.

Reika was in her ALO form. Her once brown hair was now pink and now wears a red and white armored dress. In her arms was a spiked mace and a small round shield.

"Whoa! So awesome!" Ryotaro yelled in excitement as he looked at his attire.

"Yeah." Agil clenched his hands testingly, to make sure it was real.

However, a light chirping sound from overhead caught the attention of a certain young girl. Even though she was in reality, she knew that sound anywhere; it came from the one partner she had by her side in both Sword Art Online and Alfheim Online.

"Pina!" Keiko cried happily. The blue feathered dragon chirped in response before landing on her shoulder and nuzzling against her. Keiko rubbed the top of its head affectionately.

"So he was actually telling the truth." Shino said as she examined her weapon.

"This is amazing!" Reika cheered.

"You should do try it as well Asuna." Suguha urged with a smile.

But before Asuna could try it out, she noticed two items inside the wall's crevice. "That's..." Her mind flashed back to the dream she had with the two riders. She walked up and grabbed them. Upon closer inspection, the metal items were just like the one's Decade wore on his belt. It was the same white buckle with the insignias. But in her other hand was a metal booklet. On the cover was a black stripe the ran diagonally through a white background and a black binder. The booklet had a small gray cylinder on the side.

"From my dream...but why...?" She questioned herself.

"Hey! Asuna!" A familiar voice cried.

The brown haired girl looked up to see Kirito on the other side of a gray mirror. 'Kirito-kun!" She ran over to her boyfriend.

"Can you hear me? Hey!" Asuna, along with the others, ran up to him.

"Onii-chan!" Suguha sighed in relief.

"How did you get over there?" Ryotaro questioned loudly.

"You're okay? Thank goodness."Asuna sighed the same manner.

"I wouldn't say this is okay..." The black swordsman said as he gestured to the mirror that contained him. "Wait, why are you guys in your VRMMORPG equipment? How are they in the real world? And how are you guys in your Avatars?" He asked. They all looked like they were about to explain, but they kept silent as Kirito had a dumbfounded expression while staring behind them.

The Gamers turned around. but backed up when they were facing themselves.

"Guys?" Kirito questioned.

The doppelgangers smiled before changing form. They briefly transmogrified into green humanoid, insect-like, monster before changing their form once more as they appear to have molted. Their current appearances was now a colony of various types of insect humanoids.

"Everyone!" Kirito cried out as he pressed his hands on the gray mirror. The insect monsters charged at the group. But to the Black Swordsman's surprise, they were able to fight back. Each person used the skills they acquired in the games.

Ryotaro cleaved a couple of the insects in half. He sped up in a blur and swung his sword down, defeated another line of monsters. He had just executed a a [Fell Crescent] skill.

Reika bashed the monster away using her mace, and blocked the attacks sent her way using her shield.

Andrew cleaved one dead center in half with his axe.

Suguha, who was using her wings, quickly flew around and sliced apart any of the insects that were nearby.

Keiko swung her dagger at the monsters Pina assisted her by using [Bubblebreath] on the enemy. She pressed the attack using a [Rapid Bite] skill, performing numerous strikes in succession.

Shino was using her rifle to shoot the Worms down.

However, after each opponent was slain, ten more would take their place.

"Asuna!" He punched the reflective wall hard.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna moved closer towards the mirror, trying to reach Kirito, but was unable to. The black haired teen smacked the mirror again in frustration, but his eyes were drawn to the items in Asuna's hand. His mind flashed back to what Tsukasa told him.

_'Grab your buckle and Cards...They got an upgrade.'_

"Asuna! Hand me those!" Kirito yelled out, gesturing to the items the girl held.

"Huh? But...they're..."

"Please! There's no time to explain!"

Asuna hesitated at first, but thrust the items out to him through the mirror. They went through a remarkable transformation as they changed from being covered in dirt and broken to being in pristine condition.

But as soon as Kirito had a grasp on both items, Asuna was yanked back by one of the green insect monsters.

"Asuna!" He cried out. He then looked to the items in his hands, then back to his friends. Even though they are able to use their VRMMORPG skills in real life, they were still struggling from the absolute numbers.

Without a moment's hesitation, he snapped the buckle onto his waist. He opened the booklet and saw that it was a black metal cardholder. He pulled out the card from the left side and strapped the booklet to the belt on his left side.

He held up the card and flipped it in his hand.

"Henshin!" Kirito inserted the card into the driver and closed it.

**"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Then the Rider Symbols appeared and turned to armor silhouettes. They merged with him and he was now donned in black and white armor with a black, slanted X across his chest. Then red plates emerged from the driver and flew back to his head, cracking the gray mirror in the process. Once they had done so, they became red but turned into black parts of his armor, other than his chest, into magenta and a yellow light appeared from the center bar. This was Kamen Rider Decade.

**"ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!"**

Kirito advanced quickly, shattering through the gray mirror and cutting down the monsters. He used the experience he gained from VRMMORPGs and dispatched the insectoids quickly.

As soon as all the monsters were defeated, Kirito's friends came up to him.

"Whoa man! That was awesome!" Ryotaro slapped him on the back with a smile on his face.

"How did you do that?" Andrew followed.

"What type of equipment are you using?" Shino inquired.

"Is that sword a book?" Reika asked.

However before he could answer all of that, Kirito noticed a new figure nearby. He saw that it was a young man, presumably in his twenties. His black hair was medium length and fell neatly. The clothes he wore, however, made him stand out as they were all white. The man sat on a crate as he slowly dragged a nail file in between the tips of his fingers.

"Oh? Looks like you already transformed. Guess I should as well." The man said as he put the nail file away. "Rey-Kivat!"

Next a snow white mechanical bat, whose body looked to be made of his entire face, appeared. "Yes. Let's give them a graceful yet violent ending."

The white bat then perched itself upside down on the man's belt.

"Henshin!" Once the man in white said so, a gigantic snowflake appeared before the fragments enveloped him in a suit of armor. The helmet was framed by golden claws that also framed the eyes while the claws were at the sides of a black mouth plate. The eyes were icy blue. He had a furry chest with gold talons attached to his shoulders that pointed forward. The body suit was black and his boots were white with armor plating on his thighs. Many chains were wrapped tightly around his forearms. The torso armor also sported a high collar.

This was Kamen Rider Rey.

"Guys...stand back." Decade said to his friends. They were about to argue, but upon recognizing the serious tone he had, they complied.

"So...are you ready for your ending?" Rey questioned mockingly as he pulled out a small blue fuestle.

"Not really. But let's try this instead!" Decade inserted a card into his Driver before closing it.

**"KAMEN RIDE: KIVA!"**

Rey watched as Decade transformed into an opponent from his past life: Kamen Rider Kiva.

"Tch...a nuisance." Rey inserted the fuestle into Rey-Kivat's mouth.

**"WAKE UP!"** The white bat said as it flew up and destroyed the chains around the Rider's wrists, allowing golden claws to unfold. Rey came in charging as he swung his claws overhead. D-Kiva sidestepped the attack and punched him across the chest. He followed up with a roundhouse kick. To Rey's surprise, his opponent's fighting style was equivalent to the real Kiva. D-Kiva threw another overhead kick to knock him back down. The two riders were locked in combat as they moved to a street intersection.

D-Kiva decided it was time to end this fight as he pulled out another card and placed it into his driver before closing it.

**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-KIVA!" **

**"DARKNESS MOON BREAK!"**

The chains around the rider's right leg broke apart as the gray wings unfolded, revealing its underside to be red with three green orbs on the shin. He jumped high into the air before diving back to the earth with his leg extended. Rey managed to shield himself using his claws, but he was still pressed into the earth. The attack left the Kiva insignia branded onto the ground. Rey somehow survived the attack. Although he was greatly damaged and may not last much longer.

"...Grgh! This is going to be somewhat difficult." The white rider grunted.

"Let's end this." D-Kiva was about to insert another card, but a new figure concealed by a black cloak appeared, cutting him off.

"Let me take this guy on Rey, you go back to Dark Decade." The clawed rider nodded in response before disappearing through a gray mirror.

The black hooded figure took out a dark gray deck with a black dragon's head emblem. He held it up into the reflection of a broken window, allowing a gray metal belt to form on his reflection before being transferred onto his actual form.

"Henshin!" The man slid the deck into the buckle, and black silhouettes appeared, layering over him three times before stopping, adorning him in a black bodysuit and black armor that was themed after a dragon.

He was Kamen Rider Ryuga.

"So...you're my next opponent?" D-Kiva asked as the Kiva card popped out of his driver before the image on the card turned gray. "Well, lets fight on fair ground." Decade said as he placed a new card into his driver.

**"KAMEN RIDE: RYUKI!"** Three rider silhouettes appeared before Ryuki stood in Decade's place. His new form resembled Ryuga's only his suit and armor was now red and silver respectively.

Ryuga growled in a feral manner in response. "All the more reason to kill you!"

**"SWORD VENT!"** Ryuga inserted a card into a slot in the dragon head located on his left arm. From nowhere, a black curved sword fell into the black rider's hand.

**"ATTACK RIDE: SWORD VENT!" **D-Ryuki inserted a card into his belt, allowing the same phenomenon to take place for him.

Both opposite riders were engaged in a sword fight. D-Ryuki was able to keep up with his opponent from his time using swords in the virtual world. The Red rider knocked the black rider back before using a new card for his driver.

**"ATTACK RIDE: STRIKE VENT!"**

A gauntlet appeared on D-Ryuki's arm and fired at Ryuga. He changed back to Decade and used the explosion to cover him and his friends. "Guys, we need to go! Now!"

The gamers nodded as they left the scene. While running, Asuna wanted to got back toTachikawa Studios to make sure her grandfather was alright. But upon arriving, they met with Tsukasa once more.

"I've seen your fighting. And I've got to say...you didn't do too bad." He said in a condescending tone, making it hard to understand if he was sarcastic or not.

"What are you doing here?" Decade asked.

"One, I came to drop this off for you." Tsukasa stepped aside to present the machine Decader. "Two, to let you know you are able to use the studio to travel to the other worlds,"

"Wait, what!?" Everoyne else cried, but Tsukasa ignored them.

"And three, I'm going to distract the Dark Riders here while you guys leave."

"But I thought you said you had no jurisdiction here." Decade countered.

"I did say that. But I also said I was going to point you in the right direction. Just think of it like that. After you're gone, I'm gone." Tsukasa then got out his own Decadriver. "Now, watch how a pro does it." He snapped the driver on and got his card out. "Henshin!" He placed it in and quickly closed it.

**"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Decade and the others watched as Tsukasa transformed into another version of him. Decade ejected the card from his belt leaving only Kirito.

"So this is where you went!" Ryuga yelled as he found the group.

"Kirito, and the rest of you! Go!" The VRMMORPG players nodded before entering the studio, leaving Tsukasa to deal with Ryuga.

Back at the studio, Mr. Tachikawa was going through the news. The group slowly walked in; the elderly man stopped what he was doing and stood up. His eyes were drawn to a certain brown haired girl.

"Asuna!" he smiled cheerfully.

"Grandpa!" Asuna embraced her relative in a warm hug.

"Tachikawa-san, there is something..." but he held his hand up to interrupt the boy.

"Don't worry. Tsukasa-kun told me everything."

"You're not surprised?"

"Considering what is taking place outside, a stranger telling me what you are supposed to do now is hardly comparable. But if you and your friends can do something to save the world. Let me know what I can do to help." He smiled.

"Tachikawa-san I can't thank you enough." Kirito smiled. But he saw a small figure hiding behind the elderly man's leg. He walked around and his face became one of shock upon seeing who it was.

"Kirito-kun? What's wrong?" Asuna followed Kirito's line of sight, and she was equally surprised at who she was seeing. Their friends did the same and had similar expressions of disbelief. Their attention fell on a little girl with long black hair and soft brown eyes. And it was someone they all knew well.

"Papa! Mama!" She smiled joyfully.

"Yui!" Kirito and Asuna rushed over and hugged the little girl. Their friends just stood there and pondered what was happening.

"This doesn't make sense. Yui is an AI right?" Reika asked. "How was she able to come here?"

"I guess when the boundaries collapsed, Yui was able to come here, just like Pina." Shino deduced. The small dragon chirped in response.

As Asuna was hugging Yui, Kirito went over to the chains binding a rolled up backdrop and let them down. A new background image appeared, showing present day Japanese city setting. Kirito went outside to see his attire was now that of a police officer's and that the studio was now in the city in the image.

From the radio on his belt, spoke a voice" Calling everyone on patrol. An Unidentified Life Form has appeared at the north sector. Giving orders on the scene is a member from the police Counter Unidentified Life Form department. On scene, follow the orders of the member from the Counter Department. Be careful not to get close to the Unidentified Life Form. Try not to get hurt or into any accidents. This is all from police HQ."

As the broadcast was relayed, Kirito saw police cars speeding by him.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna's voice snapped him out of his train of thought.. He turned and saw her and their friends run up to him. They were still clad in their avatar equipment.

"What's going on here? Did we teleport or something?" Ryotaro inquired as he looked at the scenery.

"Papa, what's happening?" Yui questioned.

"The scene inside changed to moving police cars in the city." Keiko brought up.

"I'll explain later. But it looks like I have a job to do right now." Kirito turned around and mounted on a white bicycle in front of the studio and followed the vehicles.

"Wait-!" Asuna tried to stop him, but he was already cycling away.

"Let's go after him!" Andrew advised. With that, they all followed Kirito

* * *

_(Elsewhere)_

_At the City Park a hermit crab monster was currently killing all SWAT team members. A tall muscular man with gold eyes and spiky red hair got on the radio._

"_Unidentified life form #7 confirmed! Kanade, can you hear me!?" Nearby a young woman driving the TryChaser 2000 and soon arrived at the location. She removes her helmet, revealing a young woman in her late teens or early twenties. She had dark red eyes, light skin, and long fluffy red hair that falls down to her waist. Her name is Kanade Amou._

_Kanade sees the monster attacking the spiky haired male._

"_Genjuro!" Kanade exclaimed before summoning a belt. The belt was silver, had multiple buttons on it, and a red gem in the center. This was the Arcle. She performed a hand movement and pressed the side of the belt._

"_Henshin!"_

_The belt soon starting making a beeping noise as Kanade's body was completely consumed by armor pieces. Her chest had red armor, red shoulder guards, red anklets, and black tights, gold anklets around her legs, the Arcle, and a helmet that had red compound eyes, silver mouth piece, and a yellow horn. Her armor was made for a female as it emphasized her figure. This was Kamen Rider Kuuga._

_Kuuga charged and punched the monster. She was soon ready for combat._

* * *

**And done! Here begins Decade! Please let me know what you think, and here are the list of worlds:**

**Kuuga:Senki Zessho Symphogear**

** Agito: Undecided**

** Ryuki: Undecided**

** Faiz: Aki Sora**

** Blade: Undecided(Possibly Hyperdimension Neptunia)  
**

** Hibiki: K-ON! or Kaze no Sitgma**

** Kabuto: Freezing**

** Den-O: Undecided**

** Kiva: Highschool DxD**

** Decade: Sword Art Online(Really?)**

** W: Infinite Stratos, but it's more focused on NEVER**

** OOO: School Days  
**

** Fourze: Undecided**

** Wizard: Maburaho or Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

** Gaim: Undecided(Possibly Majikoi Oh!)**

* * *

**I tried getting the skills as best I can, but there is only so much info on the Wiki.**

**Also...I'm taking a break from fanfiction for a while so I can get back in touch with reality. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll try to update more of my stories.**


	2. Kuuga's World Part 1

**Sword Art Decade: Kuuga's World Part 1**

Kirito moved quickly through the roads on his bike. He paid little attention to his friends following him. After a few minutes, he had finally arrived on the scene of the incident. As of now, he was observing the female rider fighting against the monstrosity.

Kanade, or Kuuga, threw a punch in the hermit crab monster's face then elbowed it in the ribs. She followed up with a spin hook kick and knocked it to the ground. She picked the creature up and shoved it into the nearby warehouse. Kirito discretely followed.

Both figures crashed through the wall. The monster rolled further away while Kuuga stopped by a pile of junk. Her eyes became focused on an old metal pipe next to her. "I can use this." She then stood up and picked up the rod-like piece of metal.

"Chou Henshin!" She shouted. The color of her suit changed from red to blue as the pipe transformed into a battle stave. She swung the pole-like weapon around and rammed it into the Grongi's face.

"What's going on here?" A familiar female voice asked.

"Not sure. But I think that she's this world's Kamen Rider." Kirito responded.

"Well damn…She's kickass with that staff." A male voice piped up.

"It was originally an old pipe. But it appeared as if it transformed into a better weapon when her own form changed….Wait, who exactly am I talking to?" The black haired teen turned around to come face to face with his friends.

"Guys? Why did you follow me?" He questioned in a hushed whisper, careful not to get Kuuga's attention yet.

"We were worried. You suddenly ran off." Asuna said.

Kuuga continued to whip the weapon around and beat it. But as it fell on the ground and before she could land one more strike, a new monster that took the form of a crow appeared. It caught her off guard as she was slammed into the adjacent wall. It didn't take long until she was double teamed by the hermit Crab and Crow Grongi.

Seeing as he couldn't stand by anymore, Kirito took out his driver and card. He placed the Driver on and opened it.

"Henshin!"

He inserted the card into the slot before closing the Driver.

**"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Kirito, now Decade ran up toward the Grongi and kicked it aside. Using her captor's moment of hesitation from the new comer, she head butted it and threw it off her. "Need a hand?" Decade asked her.

"Sure. Odds are even this way." She smiled underneath her helmet.

* * *

**(Play Journey Through the Decade by Gackt)**

**{Kamen Rider Decade. He has been given the power of a destroyer to destroy one.} As the song starts the scene focuses on Decade, who just transformed, standing in a white room filled with filming clips.**

**{Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite} Asuna covers Kirito's eyes until she lets go. His eye is zoomed in and is soon replaced with the camera, his camera, and later his Decadriver which includes all 15 Heisei Riders including himself. His Machine Decader is shown parked in front of a pile of smoking rubble. In the white room Kirito grabs one of the cubes and faces the camera.**

**{Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend} The scene changes to a worn down warehouse with all Riders sitting but one at a time. Asuna grabs a bottle and looks at the strip of film within it. Kirito looks back. Kanade leans on top of her TryChaser 2000 as the silhouettes of the other Riders appeared one by one. Asuna throws the bottle down on the floor.**

**{Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete. Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world} On one side the Dark Riders charge while on the other the Riders of Good did the same. When the bottle shatters, Kirito looks as though he was about to collapse but not before his face changing into each of the Riders' helmets. Back at the warehouse all 15 riders were lined up doing their signature poses and with Decade in the center but behind him was his friends, but mostly, Asuna.**

**{On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu. Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame.} All 15 Riders were in a circle and were fending off the Dark Riders as they were being surrounded by them. Kirito is then shown on his bike getting his helmet on and Asuna was riding passenger. Asuna grabs on to him tightly. Next, Decade shows off his fighting skills especially with the Attack Ride: Slash card. Soon back to the Riders, everyone was doing their best trying to watch each other's back while against the Dark Riders.**

**{Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou.} Kirito sits alone exhausted and with tears rolling down his face until Asuna was in front of him with his camera in one hand and offering the other to help him up. The rest of his friends were standing behind her in support. We soon see Kanade riding with Kirito and Asuna on their respective bikes. Back on the battle, Blade was having trouble with Glaive until Decade shows up and pushed Glaive away. Ryuga was about to use his Strike Vent on Decade until Ryuki used his first which saved Decade.**

**{Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade.} The Riders were helping each other trying to take down their respective foe. Soon Asuna is seen with a smile in Decade's mind. But Decade focuses on the battle and helping his comrades. Decade was soon on his bike driving out of a Gray Mirror with pictures of the other 14 Riders in it and they circled the logo.**

* * *

Ever since Kanade used her Swan Song three years ago, she lost the ability to use her Symphogear, as well having her vocal chords damaged, impairing her singing ability. She still works with Tsubasa, but is more like a body guard. She noticed that her blue haired friend became cold and distant towards others ever since that incident. But it all changed after Hibiki joined them and after that she managed to convince Chris Yukine to join.

And it's been a month and a half since the final battle with Finé. Noise activity was low but Grongi was high.

She gained the Arcle after an incident in a museum two years ago and it's going to be three very soon.

"Sorry we're late." Tsubasa aplogized.

"Yeah, we were preoccupied by…Noise." Hibiki told her excuse as she and Tsubasa were surprised by Decade's appearance.

"Who's this guy?" Chris asked.

Decade kicked the Grongi before getting his sword out and slashing it. The Grongi groaned in pain as its armor was smoking.

"Hbfaioj!? Omatopi!?" It questioned.

Decade didn't answer before continuing to slash. The Grongi flew in the air before it got punched into a different direction by Hibiki.

"Let's take him together!" Hibiki proposed.

"But don't get in the way!" Chris warned.

Decade nodded as a response before the two charged.

Meanwhile Kuuga and Tsubasa were taking care of the other one. They both jabbed it with their weapons.

"So, who's your friend?" Tsubasa asked.

"I wish I knew." Kuuga answered before charging, making Tsubasa sweatdrop. She then shook her head before joining her friend.

"Kuuga!" The other Grongi called before fighting Kuuga and Tsubasa.

Everyone was watching from the sidelines.

"So, in this world not only the Rider here is a girl but there's also other power armored girls?" Asuna wondered as she and the others were observing the fight.

"Sounds like something from an anime." Shino noted as she was tempted to get her sniper and help.

"I like it." Ryotaro noted.

"They're good." Keiko noted.

Back with the fight, Decade placed a card in his Driver and closed it.

**"ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"**

Hibiki jumped in the air and was about to punch the Grongi but before it could defend itself it felt multiple rapid shots from Decade's gun and Chris's crossbow and soon it felt a punch to the face by Hibiki. It stumbled back while the Grongi from Kuuga and Tsubasa's fight stumbled back as well.

They soon stumbled into each other before they fell on the ground. Decade stepped up.

"Time to finish this."

He placed the card in his Driver and lcosed it.

**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!"**

Holographic cards appeared in front of Decade and he jumped up. He went into a flying side kick position and went through the cards. As he passed through each card, he felt his leg becoming stronger. He soon collided with the Grongi and exploded.

The four girls were speechless as Decade emerged unharmed. He dusts his hands off.

"Well now, that takes care of that." He said but when he turned he sees Tsubasa's katana directly close to Decade's helmet.

"Who are you!? And how did you fight the Unidentified Lifeform!?" She immediately questioned.

"Hey, what's the deal!?" Decade asked

Just then Kuuga and Hibiki got in front of him.

"Tsubasa, doesn't this seem a bit drastic?" Kuuga asked.

"Yeah, after all, he did help us!" Hibiki said.

"But then again, we don't know who he is." Chris pointed out before looking at Decade. "You have a name, right?"

"Kamen Rider Decade." Decade answered.

"Kamen Rider?" Kuuga asked which brought out her curiosity since she was also a Kamen Rider.

Tsubasa just squinted her eyes while everyone else was worried.

"This doesn't look good." Andrew noted.

"We have to help him somehow." Reika said before Yui looked at Shino's sniper rifle.

"Shino, can you use your rifle to help Papa?" Yui asked before Shino looked at it.

"I can try." She said before getting it out and making herself comfortable as she looked into the scope. "But…once I pull the trigger we have to leave." She warned as she zoomed in at Tsubasa's sword.

"It's okay, you can do it." Asuna said.

Shino nodded before she pulled the trigger.

The bullet went off and the sword was shot out of Tsubasa's hand.

"What the hell!?" Tsubasa said before Decade quickly ran away as well as the others. The girls looked back to see that Decade was gone.

"Where did he go!?" Chris let out.

Hibiki then walked up to Tsubasa.

"Calm down, Tsubasa. I don't think he'll be trouble anyways." Kuuga said.

"Yeah, besides if he's helping us then I'm sure we'll see him again." Hibiki assured.

"Let's just hope he's on our side." Chris said.

"Decade…who are you?" Tsubasa wondered before she and the others reverted back to their normal forms.

* * *

**(Later at the Photo Studio)**

Everyone was back into their normal forms and was doing various things as Kirito further examined his clothing for his world as well as his ID. Apparently, he's a member of the police branch that joined with the Mobile Disaster Response Corps 2nd Division aka the Counter Unidentified Lifeform Department. Kirito was very curious about so he decided to report there in a couple of hours.

Andrew was helping Mr. Tachikawa run the Studio despite current circumstances. Yui was every excited to explore the real world despite it being a different one so she and Asuna decided to explore while Shino, Keiko, Suguha, and Reika join them.

Ryotaro was sitting at the same table as Kirito. He was looking through Kirito's cards.

"It's a shame that these cards are useless now. You kicked ass with them back in our world." Ryotaro said.

"Tell me about it. I'm now only limited to a few cards and with the cards that give me different forms, I had a huge list of options to choose from. I'm sure that I'll find a way to fix them though." Kirito assured.

"Still though, hard to believe what happened though, huh?" Ryotaro said.

"Yeah, who knew that I would be the one to save this universe, huh? Hell, a part of me thinks that this is some sort of dream."

"You're not the only one, man. Still, though talk about pressure…but, you that we're here for you. Besides, it's not like we have other place to go to now. We're all travelers now." Ryotaros said before deciding to change the subject. "So who was that Rider babe, anyways?"

"From the radio, I heard that her name was Kanade. And that monster called her Kuuga. So, I;m guessing that her name is Kanade aka Kamen Rider Kuuga." Kirito said.

"What about the other power armored girls?"

"Don't know, maybe I can get more information in the 2nd Division headquarters."

"Hey, guys!" The two looked at Andrew, who was carrying a box. "You mind helping out a bit here?"

Kirito and Ryotaro both shrugged before going to help Andrew and Mr. Tachikawa.

* * *

**(Meanwhile in the outskirts of the city)**

A strange hooded figure was walking around until he notices a small cave. He walks into it and sees Daguva and other Grongi talking amongst themselves. Daguva noticed him first.

"Gufnalff burgefhao, human." The figure stared at him.

"Human helophf…Grongi heulad, Daguva." The figure answered. This caught Daguva and the other Grongi off guard.

"So you could speak our language, human. You deserve some recognition for it but only a little." Daguva noted as he transformed into his human form while the other Grongi just stared at him.

"I could do so much more than that, Daguva." The figure answered.

"Can you?" Daguva asked before facing Gooma and Dorudo. "Gooma, Dorudo, kifuda morkal." The two Grongi soon charged at the human. Dark Decade dodged Gooma's charge while kicking Dorudo away.

"Daguva, hikori makfuki." Dark Decade said before getting a device out of his pocket which looked like the Decadriver only it was black and had a purple dot. He placed it on and a belt formed along with a black Ride Booker.

"Interesting, who are you, human?" Dark Decade opened his book and grabbed a card out. He showed it to Daguva.

"Torisugari no Kamen Raida da. Oboeteoke." Dark Decade answered.

"Henshin!"

He placed the card in and closed the driver. The voice from the belt was like Decade's but it was deeper and sinister.

**"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Armor silhouettes merged with him and black bars came out of his belt and went into his head. He looked like Decade except his armor was black, his line was yellow instead of white, and his eyes were blue. This was Kamen Rider Dark Decade.

Daguva looked interested in this.

"Gooma, Dorudo, tesifku Rider." The two Grongi nodded before charging again. Dark Decade transformed his book into a sword and started slashing at them. Gooma and Dorudo were instantly overpowered. Dark Decade soon opened his Driver and got a card out.

"Daguva, Kuuga wilkoshite mavo." Dark Decade said before placing the card in his Driver and closing it.

**"KAMEN RIDE: KUUGA!"**

Dark Decade soon transformed into Kuuga Mighty Form but the eyes were black instead of red. Daguva looked more interested while the other Grongi growled at DD-Kuuga. Gooma growled and attempted to strike at DD-Kuuga but DD-Kuuga managed to flip him over and punched him in the stomach. Gooma growled in pain, it was more intense than the real Kuuga.

Dorudo charged next until DD-Kuuga Kicked him and started beating him in the face. Gooma attempted to help his comrade but DD-Kuuga kicked him away. DD-Kuuga soon charged at Gooma by punching him in the face. DD-Kuuga soon placed a card in his Driver.

**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-KUUGA!"**

DD-Kuuga's foot burst in flames. He jumped up in a side kick position and hit Gooma. Gooma soon exploded. Dorudo soon roared but just as he was about to charge.

"Enough!" Daguva ordered. Dorudo soon stand down. Daguva faced DD-Kuuga who soon transformed back into his civilian form. "You've grabbed my attention, human."

"It's Dark Decade and if you're willing to listen then Kuuga and a …adversary of mine will be dealt with." Daguva thought about it.

"Very well, Dark Decade, we'll see how this alliance works. What do you have in mind?" Dark Decade smiled underneath his hood as he started talking.

* * *

**(At the mall)**

Asuna and Suguha were buying Yui new clothes since she was going to be living with them in the real world now. While Shino, Keiko, and Reika were busy exploring and trying to learn about this world.

While walking Shino accidentally bumped into someone, she looked back at him.

"Sorry." Shino said before looking back and to her, the guy that she bumped into. He was wearing a black shirt, white jacket, appeared to have a black ponytail in addition to his wavy black hair, but the most shocking thing was that his face looked exactly like…

"Kirito?"

She then heard Reika calling her.

"Hey Shino, are you coming or what?" Reika asked and when Shino looked back, he was gone. She soon shook her head before following the others. Pina was resting on Keiko's shoulder. When people saw Pina, they thought Pina was some sort of an exotic bird.

They stopped when they soon saw Tsubasa walking around in some sort of disguise. The three took cover.

"It's the girls that pointed a sword at Kirito." Reika said.

"Should we follow her?" Keiko asked.

"It wouldn't hurt but what's with the disguise?" Shino wondered. Keiko soon looked at the display case of a music store.

"I think I just found out why." She said, attracting both girls. They see a bunch of CD cases with Tsubasa Kazanari's name on them.

"Well that explains a few things but still, we should probably find out why she's here." Reika proposed and the two other girls and feathery dragon agreed.

* * *

**(With Asuna, Suguha, and Yui)**

"I think this looks great on you, Yui!" Asuna said as her daughter was trying new clothes. Yui smiled that despite current circumstances, she was spending time with her mother and aunt in the real world.

"Try this on next." Suguha suggested. Asuna then went to get a new outfit until she heard a new voice.

"Try this on, Chrissy!" A familiar voice said.

"Yeah, I think it would look great too!"

"Fine! Fine! Only if you guys can stop pestering me about it!"

Asuna gasped a little bit before investigating to see those two armored girls out of their armor with a friend of theirs. She wanted to speak to them but didn't even know where to begin. After a few moments, Yui approached Asuna.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Yui asked before Asuna pointed at the girls before Suguha joined them.

"It's them from before, I think we should follow them until we get a good opportunity to talk to them." Asuna suggested.

The other two nodded.

* * *

**(At the 2nd Division Headquarters)**

Kanade sighed because while the rest of her friends were doing whatever they want for the rest of the day, she had to spend it at a meeting regarding the Unidentified Lifeforms.

She was sitting at her place at the table, resting her head on her hand with a bored expression. She was wondering whether her belt is a blessing or a curse.

"Excuse me, but is this spot taken?" A voice asked.

Kanade was snapped out of her thought as she looked at who was talking, which was Kirito. She sees that he was gesturing to the seat next to her.

"Aren't you a little too young to be at this meeting?" Kanade asked, seeing that he was around the same age as her.

"Aren't you a little too young to be fighting monsters?" Kirito retorted.

Kanade chucked.

"Touché. Name's Kanade Amou. I also work here as Kamen Rider Kuuga." Kanade introduced herself as she stuck her hand out.

Kirito shook it.

"Officer Kazuto Kirigaya but my friends call me Kirito for short. I'm kinda new around here. So, anyways, is this seat taken?" He asked.

"Knock yourself out." Kanade answered before Kirito took his seat next to her. Soon the room was filled with people and Genjuro appeared at the end of the table. The room was filled with silence as Genjuro was getting ready to speak.

"Who's the old guy?" Kirito asked

"Genjuro, Tsubasa's uncle. He's the one in charge of 2nd Division, including the Counter Unidentified Lifeform Department." Kanade explained.

Kirito nodded before he and the others started listening to him.

Just then a project screen was displayed behind Gejnuro and the projector started playing as the lights turned down.

The projection screen showed of a Grongi fighting what appeared to be blob-like monsters.

"As you all now, it's been two years, now rounding to three, since the appearance of the Unidentified Lifeforms and their attacks on humanity and Noise." Genjuro started.

"Noise?" Kirito let out.

Genjuro nodded before showing picture of Noise.

"Yes, Noise; the alien creatures that have been a threat to us for years." Genjuro said before hsowing footage of the Noise and turning people into carbon and dissolving.

Kirito nearly puked but he held it in, knowing that his friends won't go down without a fight. He silently took pictures of each slide while Kanade was resisting the temptation to sleep.

Kirito was learning a lot right now about this world. About the Grongi, Noise, and the Symphogear; the armor that is used to fight Noise. Soon he sees the slide featuring footage of Grongi fighting Noise.

"About a few months ago when the Unidentified Lifeforms first appeared, they acted as a third party. Fighting Noise and us at the same time." Genjuro explained before showing footage of Grongi and Noise…working together?

"Huh?" Kirito asked which was on about every person's mind in this meeting while Kanade was finally paying full attention.

"After the incident on the moon, despite the decrease in Noise activity, there were some instances in which the Grongi and Noise were seen cooperating. And there has been an increase in Unidentified Lifeform activity." Genjuro explained before they see more footage of the Grongi killing in the past couple of months.

Kirito watched as the Grongi killed without mercy but noticed a pattern in these deaths. He then raised his hand.

"Yes?" Genjuro answered.

"Am I the only one noticing this but is are all the victims female?" Kirito noticed.

Genjuro nodded.

"Yes, and a few months ago the victims were all military officers. The Unidentified Lifeforms like to attack in different patterns and take amusement in it."

"Like a game?" Kirito asked.

"That's one way of putting it." Genjuro said.

"So the next place they are bound to attack should contain a lot of females." Kirito concluded. Everyone in the room was impressed by the intuition of this young man.

"Come on, should we trust this word of this young man?" An officer asked."Besides, even if that was true, there are plenty of places where a huge amount of females socialize. It'll be like getting a needle of a haystack."

Just then everyone started arguing in the room and Kanade looked at Kirito.

"Smooth…"

Kirito sighed.

"Just shut it, please." He said.

* * *

**(At the top of a building)**

Daguva and Dark Decade were watching the mall in their civilian forms. In Daguva's hand was the control rod for the Noise, Soloman's Cane. He recovered shortly after the humans' battle with Finé. He took it before any of them noticed.

"You know how to use that thing?" Dark Decade asked.

"It made the Grongi game so much more…competitive. Trust me, I know how to use it." Dagiva assured as other Grongi approached them from behind. Daguva raised the staff and summoned multiple Noise. They appear to be on standby as well.

"Hrokngip Grongi gonium froun dhnoish gamu." Daguva said to the horde. "Noise gruf ga kilowa huntoni."

The Grongi group roared while the Noise group was perfectly silent.

"Grofuniko. Berashik Grongi." Daguva said before he commanded both hordes to attack.

* * *

**(At the 2nd Division Headquarters)**

"Aw man, a meeting like that makes you wonder why you're here, huh?" Kanade mused as she and Kirito were walking around the headquarters.

Other than the point that Kirito made, the whole meeting was just a recap of everything that happened the past few years and just a schedule of the postings for all officers.

"I wouldn't say that exactly." Kirito started. "So how did you get wrapped up n all this?"

"During a museum incident, when the Unidentified Lifeforms first showed. Long story, short version is that I got the ability to transform into Kuuga." Kanade said, not wanting to go into the details of it.

"And the name Kamen Rider?"

"It was just something that the people called me. It became stuck on me since then. Plus, I actually kinda like it, just letting people hear that name gives them hope. I thought I was the only one until today." Kanade admitted.

"Really? Who?"

"Calls himself Decade. He seemed alright, but Yukine and Tsubasa don't trust him."

"Why not?"

"You see a guy just coming to help you of nowhere and you expect to trust him like that?" Kanade retorted.

Kirito nodded. She did have a point.

"So what does this Decade guy look like?" Kirito asked.

"Green eyes, white belt buckle, some white armor, and the rest of it pink too." Kanade said.

'It's magenta.' He thought.

"And he uses cards to fight." Kanade noticed. Kirito looked around to see that no one was looking nor were the security cameras.

"Cards? Like this one?" Kirito asked as he showed her his Decade card.

"Yeah like tha-." That was when Kanade's eyes widened. "Wait! You're-!?"

Kirito then gestured her to be quiet.

"C'mon, we have a lot to talk about." Kirito said before he sees an empty room. He gestured her to come in as they started their real conversation.

* * *

**(At the mall)**

Tsubasa was wondering around the mall before looking behind her back to see no one. The girls and dragon were hiding safely behind a stall.

"What if she spots us?" Keiko asked.

"Then, we'll just pretend to be her fans or something." Reika suggested before Shino took a closer look.

"I don't think she saw us." Shino said.

Tsubasa seemed to be thinking before resuming her walk. The four then got out of cover and followed her again.

After a few moments, there was an explosion.

"Huh!?" Keiko said.

"What the-!?" Reika said.

"Nani!?" Tsubasa said before she noticed ash all around her. "Noise!"

On cue, Noise appeared and started killing as many people as they could find. The girls were shocked at the scene before Tsubasa started helping people escape. She then turns to see Shino, Reika, Keiko, and Pina doing the same thing.

Soon everyone was gone and Tsubasa faced the Noise.

"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Trom." Tsubasa sung.

Tsubasa soon had her armor on and started slicing through the Noise.

While she wasn't looking, the other girls went into their Avatar forms, sheathed their weapons, and started attacking.

A Noise was about to attack Tsubasa from behind until it got shot in the head. Tsubasa looked in surprise before looking at Shino with her sniper rifle.

"Were you the one that shot me earlier ago!?" Tsubasa questioned.

"I was only watching a friend's back." Shino defended as the others passed them and started fighting.

Tsubasa looked at them in surprise before Shino resumed shooting.

"Look, we'll answer your questions all you want but first we have to take care of this! C'mon!" Reika said before she smashed a noise with her mace.

"Pina!' Keiko called and Pina was distracting a Noise before stabbing it.

Tsubasa soon resumed attacking but meanwhile the Kirito look-alike was watching the whole scene with a smile.

"Now, that's a treasure." He mused before leaving the scene.

* * *

**(With Asuna, Suguha, and Yui)**

The three were in line behind Hibiki, Chris, and Miku until an explosion occurred…and Grongi started pouring in. Everyone started evacuating while Asuna, Suguha, and Yui started to hide in the fitting room.

"Huh!?" Chris let out.

"Unidentified Lifeforms!" Hibiki recognized before looking at Chris. "Let's go!"

"Right!"

"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron." Hibiki sang.

"Killiter Ichaival Tron." Chris sung.

Soon the two were donned in their armor and Miku ran to a safe place. Asuna and the others started watching the two girls fight before looking back at the others.

"Suguha!"

"Okay!"

The two the opened their interfaces and activated their Avatar forms. While Suguha changed into Leafa, Asuna sees that she was wearing her old KoB uniform with her old rapier, Lambent Light. Asuna soon looked at Leafa.

"Leafa, can you protect Yui and anyone else trying to get away from all this?"

Leafa nodded.

"I'll do what I can!"

Leafa said before she and Yui got out and started searching for civilians. They soon found Miku being cornered by a Grongi.

Leafa then stabbed him in the back. The Grongi fell down dead while Leafa helped Miku up.

"W-Who are you?" Miku asked.

"A friend. Now let's get out of here!" Leafa said before helping Yui and Miku escape.

Another Grongi was about to attack Hibiki from behind.

"Tachibana!" Chris called and Hibiki look to see that Grongi decapitated by Asuna.

"Who?" Hibiki let out.

"I'll explain everything later but right now, we have to work together!" Asuna proposed.

Hibiki smiled and nodded before the two started fighting together. Chris soon got her crossbows and fired at two incoming Grongi.

"Where the hell did these guys come from!?" Chris wondered before helping the other two.

* * *

**(With Daguva and Dark Decade)**

"I'm almost tempted to join." Daguva said. "She'll be here soon." He said before looking at Dark Decade.

"I assure that she'll be stronger and will come for you." Dark Decade said.

Daguva chuckled.

"I'm really looking forward to it. Anyways…we should go and make sure that happens." Daguva proposed.

Dark Decade nodded before he and Daguva left.

* * *

**(With Kirito and Kanade)**

"I should've know…the second I placed that belt on, I knew big was bound to happen." Kanade said.

Kirito nodded. He told her about Dark Decade, the other Dark Riders, the Rider Multiverse, his real job, and the worst case scenario; the Rider War.

"I watched my world burn in front me. I don't want anything like that to happen here or any of the other worlds." Kirito assured. "You gotta believe me."

"I-."

Just then the alarms in the base went off and the two Riders went to the Command Center. They soon met up with Genjuro.

"What's the situation?" Genjuro asked.

"We have a massive influx of the Unidentified Lifeforms and Noise at these coordinates!" A technician said before bringing up footage from the mall.

"That's the mall! The others are there! I need to help them!" Kanade said before running off. Kirito soon followed.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Genjuro said.

"Sorry but I have friends there too." Kirito said before he left. Soon he and Kanade were running to the garage.

"The friends that you were talking about?"

"Yeah." Kirito said before getting on his phone. "Ryotaro, Andrew, there's been an attack at the mall. We're going over there now. Meet us there!" He said before hanging up.

The two then saw their Rider Machines and got on before driving off. Meanwhile, Dark Decade and Daguva were on the top of a nearby building. Daguva nodded at Dark Decade before Dark Decade snapped his fingers and a Gray Mirror appeared in front of them.

"Oh no." Kirito said before the two accidentally drove into it.

The two soon drove out of it, only to end up in a forest. The two took off their bikes and helmets and looked around.

"Where are we?" Kanade asked.

"Hell if I know but I'm definitely sure we're still in your world." Kirito said.

Just then another Gray Mirror appeared and dropped off two figures.

One had a black bodysuit on and his armor was green and silver on the chest piece with protrusions on the shoulder. His helmet was designed to look like a grasshopper's head with red eyes, although it's more spiked on the front and sides. He had green gauntlets that went to his wrist with a yellow shaped anchor-jack on the side of his right leg. This was Kamen Rider Kick Hopper.

The other Rider had the same exact armor except the color was white and bronze. He had white eyes and his yellow-shaped anchor-jack was on his right fist. This was Kamen Rider Punch Hopper.

"Dark Riders!?" Kirito questioned.

The Hoppers slowly turned their heads toward the two.

"Aniki…it appears there are Riders in this world." Punch Hopper said.

"Yeah…Dark Decade wants us to handle this. Ikuze, aibou." Kick Hopper said before the two started walking towards them.

"Kanade!" Kirito said as he placed his Decadriver on and got his card out.

"Right!" She answered as she summoned the Arcle.

"Henshin!" The two said while Kirito placed his card in and closed his Driver while Kanade pressed the side of her belt.

**"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

The two transformed into Decade and Kuuga.

Kick Hopper then charged at Kuuga while Punch Hopper went for Decade.

* * *

**(With Asuna and the others)**

Asuna, Hibiki, and Chris have just finished off the Grongi and regrouped.

"Thanks for the help!" Hibiki said.

"We could've done well without you…but thanks." Chris said while she blushed a little.

Asuna giggled.

"No problem, I'm Asuna."

"Chris Yukine."

"Hibiki Tachibana."

Just then, a man in a dark hooded coat appeared in front of them. Asuna's eyes widened as she recognized the uniform.

The man also had a strange belt on. And the black belt buckle that had a yellow belt around it with a hexagon like shape compartment in the center. It had a sword-shaped lever and on the top was a slip of metal with hole in it. On the left side was the armored face of some sort of figure with a sword-like decoration on his forehead, a blue helmet, a red-colored visor, and a steel mouthplate.

"Who's this guy?" Chris asked.

"Trouble." Asuna said.

The man pulled out a lock with a little blood orange on it with a black flame decal.

"Henshin." The man muttered and the lock opened.

He got up and pressed the button on the side of the Lockseed. The latch opened and the orange on it lit with a red light.

**" BLOOD ORANGE!"**

Soon a zipper portal appeared above him and opened. A giant blood orange appeared but instead of a normal fruit it was an dark red sphere with metal studs and black flame decals. The man then placed the Lockseed in the compartment and literally locked it in. The Lockseed had that orange light again.

**"LOCK ON!"**

It started playing an electric guitar theme as the girls braced themselves. He soon pushed the lever down to the lock and when he did the front of the Lockseed was sliced off while hanging from the rest of it. The portion that was cut off had a picture which depicted a sword that was scimitar styled after an orange slice but it was red.

**"BLOOD ORANGE ARMS! JANOMICHI ON STAGE!"**

The blood orange sphere dropped and landed on the man's shoulders, engulfing his head. Then energy came out of the sphere and onto his body, coating him in armor. He had a blue bodysuit which had quilted leather. His arms and legs had golden bracers for extra protection. On the side of his belt was a black sword with a gold line on the blade with a trigger under the sword guard and the cross-like guard looked like it actually doubled as a gun.

The sphere soon sparked and began to disassemble, the sides folded in half in the form of shoulder pads, the chest plate with a black line on top, leaning on his back was the top of the blood orange with the silver inside facing out. Soon that orange like scimitar appeared in his right hand.

He had a in a blue helmet with a silver mouthguard but the center was black, a visor the resembled a blood orange slice with black flame decals, and a red sword-like decoration on his forehead. He also had red samurai like helmet with studs on it. This was Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim.

"A Dark Rider!" Asuna recognized.

"A what?" Both Hibiki and Chris said.

"Your demise." Bujin Gaim answered before withdrawing his swords and charging.

* * *

**(With Shino and the other girls)**

They just finished off the last Noise.

"Finally a break!" Reika said happily.

Pina landed on Keiko's head before relaxing itself. Keiko giggled at the site while Shino sighed before placing her rifle away.

Tsubasa then approached them.

"Who are you people? Are you with Decade?" She questioned while she held her sword.

"First, how about you drop the sword and then we can talk?" Reika proposed. Tsubasa just gave her a look before sheathing it.

"Now…who are you?"

"Sinon." Shino answered. Right now, it wasn't a good idea to give her their real names.

"Lisbeth." Reika said.

"Silica and this is Pina." Keiko said before Pina chirped.

"Tsubasa Kazanari. Now, what are you people-?" Before she can finish her question, they heard footsteps.

They looked to see a man in dark hooded robe with a technological belt on with a phone in his hand. The Gamers knew who this was and got out their weapons as did Tsubasa.

The man stopped and looked at them.

"Good to see you guys." The man said before opening his phone and pressing a code in. "Taking care of all of you, is also a part of my job."

He then pressed Enter.

**"STANDING BY!"**

He closed the phone and tossed it up in the air before catching it.

"Henshin!"

He placed the phone in the slot before pushing it towards the buckle.

**"COMPLETE!"**

Blue neon lines surrounded his body before a bright light engulfed him. When it faded, an armored person took his place.

He had a white bodysuit which is made from Luna Foam and his hard chest armor was made from Luna Metal. The Photon Streams Version 2 that resembled blood streams appeared on his armor as it generated Photon Blood. The Psyga Core is mounted at the chest of the armor. On his helmet, he had a pair of antennas on top of his head with a circular large eyepiece on its helmet. There were Photon terminals on both gauntlets and graves. And on his back was a jetpack. This was Kamen Rider Psyga.

"Let the game begin." Psyga said.

* * *

**(With Decade and Kuuga)**

The two were trying to hold their own against the Dark Riders as they blocking their punches.

"So, these are the Dark Riders you mentioned?" Kuuga asked as she was fighting.

"Pretty much." Decade answered while doing the same thing. Soon the Hoppers traded opponents.

Punch Hopper soon kicked Kuuga to the side. As she stopped rolling on the ground, she noticed a stick next to her. She grabbed it.

"Chou henshin!" She said before transforming into Dragon Form. Her stick transformed into the Dragon Rod and she tried to slash Punch Hopper.

Kuuga let out a slight chuckle, which caught Kick Hopper's attention. He looked at Kuuga while Decade blocked his kick.

"You bitch…just now you laughed at my partner, didn't you?!" Kick Hopper said before kneeing Decade and charging at Kuuga.

While Kuuga blocked Punch Hopper, Kick Hopper appeared and kicked her in the back. She rolled away from them but got up. She was soon hit by Kick Hopper.

"You laughed, didn't you!?" He questioned.

Decade got his gun out before placing a card in his driver and closing it.

**"ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"**

Decade aimed.

"Kanade!" he called and Kuuga looked at him before getting down. Decade's gun soon had pink mirror silhouettes of itself around and he pulled the trigger. Not only did the gun fired but so did the silhouettes. The shots hit the Hoppers, making them step back as Decade joined Kuuga with his sword ready.

"Where did you guys come from? From Dark Decade?" he questioned.

The Hoppers were side by side while their heads were drooped down.

"From Hell." Kick Hopper clarified.

"Hey, you." Punch Hopper said before looking at the two. "Come with us!"

The two charged but a Gray Mirror came in between them. The Hoppers look to see several images through it, as did Decade and Kuuga.

"Let's go, aniki." Punch Hopper proposed.

"Yeah…another Hell awaits." Kick Hopper answered before the two ran through it. The Gray Mirror disappeared.

"What was that about?" Kuuga asked before another Gray Mirror appeared from behind and took the two away.

* * *

**(At the mall entrance)**

"We definitely need a better way of transport." Ryotaro said as he and Andrew just arrived…by running.

"Yeah, kinda unfair that Kirito gets a bike." Andrew mused.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Ryotaro wondered before a Gray Mirror appeared in front of them and dropped Decade and Kuuga. They looked at the two.

"Found them." Andrew said before they rushed to them.

"These are your friends?" Kuuga asked. Decade nodded and introduced them without using their real names.

"You can say that. This is…Agil and-."

Ryotaro then bowed.

"I'm Klein! I'm-!"

Decade bashed him on the head.

"We don't have time for that! Let's find the others!" Decade proposed.

"Right!" Kuuga nodded before two ran into the entrance.

"C'mon, Klein!" Andrew said before Ryotaro slowly got up and the two went in. They two come in to see Leafa being blocked by a Gray Mirror. Decade and the others approached her.

"Decade!" Leafa recognized.

"What's going on? Where's Yui ?"

"Safe, right now, I want to help but this barrier is blocking my way." Leafa said. They looked through it and they see Shino, Reika, Keiko, Pina, and Tsubasa getting beaten by Psyga.

"Tsubasa!" Kuuga recognized.

The injured Tsubasa looked and sees the others.

"Kanade!" Tsubasa recognized before Psyga grabbed her by the neck and lifted her.

"Let her go!" Kuuga demanded.

Psyga just looked at Kuuga before looking Tsubasa.

"Nah…" He answered before he threw Tsubasa into a wall and fired his guns at her.

"Tsubasa!" Kuuga yelled before Psyga was done firing. When he was, Tsubasa fell face first one the floor and her armor disappeared.

Psyga then took his jetpack off and was about to stab her until one of his tonfa was shot out of his hand. He looked to see Shino with her rifle and the others getting up.

"Your opponent is us!" She said.

Just then a figure was thrown out of the clothing store and was slammed against the Gray Mirror. Kuuga recognized the figure.

"Yukine!"

She fell down, unconscious, and injured. Her armor soon disappeared.

Bujin Gaim walked out of the store and an injure Asuna and Hibiki about to attack from behind. Bujin Gaim blocked their attacks, kicked Asuna into a clothing stand, and pushed Hibiki over the railings.

She landed on the ground…hard and Bujin Gaim pushed the lever on his buckled.

**"BLOOD ORANGE SQUASH!"**

Bujin Gaim sheathed his Musou Saber and placed his Daidaimaru in his right hand. It started glowing red and he jumped off the railings. He then slashed Hibiki.

"Hibiki!" Kuuga called.

Hibiki stumbled back before her armor dissipated and she fell on the ground, unconscious.

Kuuga was on her knees.

"No…"

Bujin Gaim placed his sword in a reverse grip.

"No…"

He was aiming for her heart.

"No…"

He was about to thrust it into her

"NO!" Kuuga screamed as she got up with eyes completely black. Her fist was burning red and she punched the Gray Mirror, making it shatter into pieces.

The Dark Riders stopped and looked at her while she was slowly approaching them. Decade and everyone else was shocked.

Kuuga tilted her neck, side-to-side, before she held her fist in her other hand.

"So…who's first?" She said.

* * *

And that's it. I'd like to thank Spartan719 for his huge help with writing this chapter. Thank you very much for taking some of your time to make this. I greatly appreciate it.

And here is the updated list for the Rider Worlds:

**Kuuga:Senki Zessho Symphogear**

** Agito: Undecided**

** Ryuki: Undecided**

** Faiz: Aki Sora**

** Blade: Card Captor Sakura  
**

** Hibiki: K-ON!**

** Kabuto: Freezing**

** Den-O: Undecided**

** Kiva: Highschool DxD**

** Decade: Sword Art Online**

** W: Infinite Stratos**

** OOO: School Days  
**

** Fourze: Persona 4  
**

** Wizard: Maburaho**

** Gaim: Undecided**


	3. Kuuga's World Part 2(End)

**Sword Art Decade: Kuuga's World Part 2**

"So...who's first?" The dark eyed Kuuga said.

In response to Kuuga's taunt, Psyga accepted and flew in after getting his jetpack back on. He landed right in front of the Kamen Rider and was about to slash her with his Tonfas. But she countered by picking up a rusted pipe and changed into Dragon form and parried the strike. While he was stunned by the counter, Kuuga grabbed his helmet and brought it down so she could knee him in the face. As he staggered, Kuuga slammed him back down with the rod.

Before Bujin Gaim could even rush at Kuuga, Leafa intercepted him "Don't forget about me!" They locked blades. The Dark Rider pushed her away and grabbed his Musou Saber for dual wielding.

Leafa responded in kind by impeding his movements by a [Serration Wave]. The attack was executed by swinging her blade single handedly. She followed with five continuous thrusts, a downward cut, then finally an upward slash while he was immobilized.

While the Dark Rider wasn't damaged in the slightest from the first attack, the succeeded combo was a different story. Black specks of ash appeared on his armor due to the fire elements of the sword skill.

But in spite of that, he stood tall and shifted into a new fighting stance, his Musou Saber now rested on his shoulder while his other sword was held in a reverse grip.

Suguha became cautious of the change of stance as it normally means a change in tactic. The Dark Rider dashed forward and swung is Musou Saber down on Lefa, pressing her close to the earth. Despite the fact she had blocked the strike, Bujin Gaim spun around in succession to the first attack so that the tip of his Daidaimaru was closing in on the green eyed sword user. She managed to shift the attack away from her, but it was only a distraction on the Dark Rider's part.

He dropped down and swung his leg out from under Leafa to trip her. Before she could get up, the blood orange rider stomped onto her abdomen, keeping her down. He soon raised his sword and was about to plunge it through her skull. The blonde sword user closed her eyes in preparation for the gruesome end.

Only it never came. She cautiously opened her eyes, which soon grew wide from disbelief.

His Blade stopped the moment it was about to touch her forehead.

"Nani!?" Bujin Gaim said before he held his head in pain. He soon took his foot off Leafa's body and backed away.

"What?" Leafa said as she stood up slowly.

"Not now...not now..." Bujin Gaim said before dropping his swords. He continued holding his head and began moaning in pain.

Everyone was confused by this. Even Psyga was puzzled by the reaction. But he was quickly brought out of it by a sharp right hook to the head courtesy of Kuuga. "Pay attention, you bastard!" She taunted.

"No, there's still much to do! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT!" Bujin Gaim said as he kneeled on the floor and Leafa slowly approached him.

"Hey, are you-?"

Bujin Gaim pushed her back before leaving through a Gray Mirror.

The blonde sword user was left puzzled by her opponent's reaction. But she can't help but have this strange sensation about the Dark Rider. 'What is this feeling...?' she pressed a hand to her chest to ease the discomfort.

Meanwhile with Psyga, he smacked Kuuga away with his tonfas and looked to see his partner run off. "Guess it's time for me to leave as well. Ja ne." He too flew through a gray mirror.

Kuuga just stood there while Decade approached her from behind.

"Hey, Kanade are you-?" But before he can finish, Kuuga quickly turned around and punched him in the stomach before punching him away again.

Decade rolled before being stopped by Ryotaro and Andrew.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ryotaro asked but Kuuga only roared with ferocity as a response before charging at them.

* * *

**(Play Journey Through the Decade by Gackt)**

**{Kamen Rider Decade. He has been given the power of a destroyer to destroy one.} As the song starts the scene focuses on Decade, who just transformed, standing in a white room filled with filming clips.**

**{Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite} Asuna covers Kirito's eyes until she lets go. His eye is zoomed in and is soon replaced with the camera, his camera, and later his Decadriver which includes all 15 Heisei Riders including himself. His Machine Decader is shown parked in front of a pile of smoking rubble. In the white room Kirito grabs one of the cubes and faces the camera.**

**{Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend} The scene changes to a worn down warehouse with all Riders sitting but one at a time. Asuna grabs a bottle and looks at the strip of film within it. Kirito looks back. Kanade leans on top of her TryChaser 2000 as the silhouettes of the other Riders appeared one by one. Asuna throws the bottle down on the floor.**

**{Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete. Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world} On one side the Dark Riders charge while on the other the Riders of Good did the same. When the bottle shatters, Kirito looks as though he was about to collapse but not before his face changing into each of the Riders' helmets. Back at the warehouse all 15 riders were lined up doing their signature poses and with Decade in the center but behind him was his friends, but mostly, Asuna.**

**{On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu. Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame.} All 15 Riders were in a circle and were fending off the Dark Riders as they were being surrounded by them. Kirito is then shown on his bike getting his helmet on and Asuna was riding passenger. Asuna grabs on to him tightly. Next, Decade shows off his fighting skills especially with the Attack Ride: Slash card. Soon back to the Riders, everyone was doing their best trying to watch each other's back while against the Dark Riders.**

**{Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou.} Kirito sits alone exhausted and with tears rolling down his face until Asuna was in front of him with his camera in one hand and offering the other to help him up. The rest of his friends were standing behind her in support. We soon see Kanade riding with Kirito and Asuna on their respective bikes. Back on the battle, Blade was having trouble with Glaive until Decade shows up and pushed Glaive away. Ryuga was about to use his Strike Vent on Decade until Ryuki used his first which saved Decade.**

* * *

Kuuga charged at them before all three of them dodged her attack. Andrew and Ryotaro were about to attack back until Decade raised his arm.

"She's not aware of what she's doing. She isn't herself." Decade explained, seeing Kuuga berserk nature and how she doesn't care who's friend or enemy right now.

"But we gotta do something!" Ryotaro said. Decade seemed to be thinking what to do until the others went to him.

"I'll distract her while you guys get the injured out of here." Decade proposed.

"But, she's too strong for you right now!" Shino pointed out.

"Another reason to get them out of here! Now, go!" Decade said before the others scattered, leaving Decade alone with Kuuga. "Kanade, this isn't you! Put yourself togetherzzzzzz1'

Kuuga ignored him and picked up a nearby rod.

"Chou Henshin!" She said before changing into Titan Form and her rod changed into a sword. Decade brought his sword as Kuuga charged at him while everyone else was helping the fallen girls.

"C'mon." Ryotaro said as he and Andrew were helping Hibiki out.

"Thanks…" Hibiki let out as Ryotaro carried her and Andrew kept a close eye on them. Reika and Keiko were doing the same thing with Chris as Pina kept its guard up. Shino and Leafa were helping Asuna, who seemed to be shaking as if having a bad nightmare.

"Asuna, are you okay!?" Shino asked.

* * *

**(Asuna's Dream)**

She sees the battle between Decade and Dark Decade picking off where she last saw it. The two were engaged in a sword fight with both Decades trying to gain the advantage.

Asuna looks at Decade with a worried look until she hears someone getting up. She looked to see that it was Kuuga in black spiky armor and yellow lines. Kuuga sees the two Decades before rushing to join them.

Dark Decade was about to stab Decade until Kuuga appeared and shielded Decade. Kuuga and Decade looked to see Dark Decade's sword …through Kuuga's abdomen. Dark Decade pulled out his sword before Kuuga fell completely motionless on the floor. Decade shook Kuuga but no response.

"Kuuga? Kuuga?"

Decade soon looked up to the sky.

"KUUGA!" Decade screamed. Asuna was shedding tears for the noble death of Kuuga. Decade looked at Dark Decade before getting his sword and presuming the battle.

* * *

**(Reality)**

Asuna eyes instantly opened, surprising the two girls, before Asuna got up.

"Hey, are you alright?" Shino asked.

Before she could answer, Asuna heard fighting and got up to check it out. She looks to see Kuuga and Decade fighting.

"Kuuga…" Asuna recognized.

"You know her?" Leafa asked.

Asuna got her head together before looking at the two.

"No, but what's going on? Why are they fighting?"

"She's gone berserk when she saw her friends about to be killed. Oneechan told us to get them and you out of here while he distracts her." Leafa said.

Asuna just stared at the battle, questioning if she should join the fight or not before noticing the wounded Tsubasa on the floor near them. She soon looked at the two.

"I can take care of myself right now. But it looks like she needs help." Asuna said, pointing at Tsubasa. The two looked before Asuna jumped off the railings.

She ran through the battle and shook Tsubasa a little bit.

"Hey, are you alright!?" Asuna asked but got no response. "C'mon, say something!"

After a few seconds of silence, Tsubasa start to open her eyes as she moved up a little.

"What's…going on?" She asked before looking at the fight in shock.

Decade was only blocking or dodging her hits since he didn't want to hurt her. But her attacks were fierce and aggressive.

'Dammit, I guess I have to do this!' Decade thought before bringing a card out. He placed it in his Driver before closing it.

**"ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!"**

Just then Decade split into three. The Decade circled Kuuga before attacking, hoping they could knock some sense into her. But when they were close enough, Kuuga just swung her sword in circular motion and brought all Decades down.

She stomped on the chest of one of them before stabbing him in the chest but luckily that wasn't the real Decade so the duplicate just vanished as a response.

The other two just got up before attacking while Tsubasa was in shock.

"What is she doing!?" Tsubasa asked as she was struggling to stand up.

Kuuga was slashing both Decade aggressively before using her Calamity Titan attack on the last replica of Decade. The replica exploded with Kuuga slowly approaching the real Decade. They started fighting and Kuuga was getting the upper hand.

"This…has to stop!" Tsubasa said as she slowly stood up and began making her way to the fight.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Asuna asked but was being ignored.

Kuuga was about to stab the downed Decade until…

"Kanade!" Tsubasa said as she was in front of Decade causing Kuuga to freeze. Despite the fact that she doesn't know about Decade, this obviously wasn't her friend in control. "C'mon Kanade, you're better than this." She said.

"Tsubasa…" Kuuga let out before dropping her sword. She soon started roaring as she dropped to her knees. She soon transformed back into Kanade. Kanade looked at her hands in disbelief and regret. "I…I can't believe…I-I have to get out of here!" Kanade said before she ran from the place.

"Kanade, wai-!" Tsubasa said as she was about to go after her but her lack of strength stopped her from standing but Decade caught her. "Kanade…" Tsubasa said before passing out.

Decade just looked at her before looking at the direction that Kanade went off too.

* * *

**(On the top of a building not too far)**

Bujin Gaim, in civilian form, was having a conversation with Dark Decade while Daguva was watching what just happened.

"Care to explain yourself? Why did you hesitate to kill her?" Dark Decade asked.

"I don't know, the previous user of this body stopped me." Bujin Gaim answered.

Dark Decade nodded. He didn't have enough energy to fully revive Bujin Gaim at the time. While he did repair his equipment and soul, he just didn't have the energy to revive his body so Dark Decade picked out an unlucky prisoner to become the vessel.

"I see..." Dark Decade answered. "Stay away from her for now until I figure out a way to make sure you stay in control permanently." He instructed.

"I understand." Bujin Gaim said before he left through a Gray Mirror. Dark Decade soon walked towards Daguva.

"So Kuuga will come for me because of this?" Daguva asked.

"She's a fierce girl; I can guarantee you she will come for you for this. Of course, my goody two-shoes counterpart and his friends will try to stop you."

"I don't think they'll be problem with the army of Grongi behind me and…" Daguva pulled out Soloman's cane. "…I have this."

* * *

**(Later at the 2nd Division Headquarters)**

Kirito was in the interrogation room after being found out as Decade. He was in handcuffs and looks on the table to see his cards, Driver, and his camera. Apparently, reverting back to normal near a security camera wasn't a good idea. Just then the door opened, revealing Genjuro. He walked to the other side of the table and took a seat.

The two faced each other.

"Officer Kazuto Kirigaya." Genjuro called. "Recruit of the Counter Unidentified Lifeform division, one of the youngest members to join and…Unidentified Lifeform Number 51."

"You make me sound as if I wasn't human." Kirito remarked.

"Are you?"

"Let's see: human face? Check. Red blood? Check. Human emotions? Check. Pretty sure, I'm human." Kirito retorted.

Genjuro ignored that answer but took it as a yes.

"Your friends?"

Kirito then looked at his face.

"We're not talking about them now, right? We're talking about me."

Genjuro then looked at the item. He looked through the cards, examined the Driver, and was examining the camera.

"Hey, don't break it." Kirito said. Genjuro looked at him.

"This camera is important to you?"

"Yeah, it was a gift. Plus, I want to capture the world."

Genjuro seemed confused.

"Through that." Kirito answered, gesturing at the camera.

"So, since you are human, how did a teen like you get into this?" Genjuro asked as he set the camera on the table.

"I'm not sure if you would believe me. Heck, even I can't believe it sometimes."

"We fight ancient monsters and aliens from another dimension on a daily basis. Just try me." Genjuro said.

Kirito sighed.

"Alright, make yourself comfortable because I have a story to tell you…" Kirito started before beginning.

Outside of the interrogation room, the others were exploring around the base in their normal forms. Kirito managed to convince Genjuro to let them explore freely without handcuffs if he turned himself in with no resistance but they were still grounded here until arrangements can be made.

Well the guys were exploring while Asuna and the girls were in the infirmary checking the injured girls' stats. They were talking with Miku, whom they just met a few minutes ago with Yui.

Just then each of the Symphogear User's eyes started to open. Miku then quickly ran to Hibiki.

"Hibiki! Hibiki! Are you alright!?" Miku asked as Hibiki's eyes were fully open.

"Miku…ow…" Hibiki let out as she was trying to get up but Miku helped her. The other girls soon helped the other two. While Asuna was helping Tsubasa up, she recognized her.

"It's you! From before with Decade." Tsubasa recognized despite being badaged before the three girls got a look at them all.

"Yeah, you helped me and Tachibana!" Chris recognized. "Well other than the weird getups you had." She let out while starting to have trouble talking.

"Hey, take it easy you've been through a lot." Asuna advised.

"What's that thing?" Hibiki asked while pointing at Pina.

"Oh this is Pina. Say hello, Pina." Keiko gestured and Pina chirped before flying to Hibiki and snuggling with her.

"Aw, it's so cute." Hibiki remarked. Just then Tsubasa looked at Asuna.

"Alright, just what was that out there? What were you guys wearing?" Tsubasa asked, despite the difficulty she's receiving from her bandages.

"And, how were you guys able to fight off Noise or the Unidentified Lifeforms?" Chris asked next.

The Gamer girls and Yui looked at each other before huddling in a group. They looked like they were having a conversation until they got out of formation with Asuna speaking on their behalf.

"Well…do you want a short and simple explanation? Or the long winded yet detailed one?" Asuna asked.

"The latter." Tsubasa and Chris answered with Hibiki petting Pina.

* * *

**(Outside in an alley)**

Kanade was sitting against the wall as the sky started to pour rain. She didn't care about the rain or that her clothes were drenched. All that she could think about was what happened at the mall. How she lost control of herself and how she reverted back to a personality that she swore to be rid of. She then started to cry.

"Damn it…" Kanade muttered as her tears were blending with the rain. Just then she heard footsteps coming at her.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen…" Dark Decade mused. Kanade recognized the uniform before getting up and summoning her Arcle but before she could do anything else, Dark Decade pointed his gun at her face.

The two stared at each other for quite a while.

"Well, did you come for a fight?" Kanade asked with an angry tone in her voice.

"If I wanted to fight, you would already be laying on the floor in a blood puddle. So we can either do that or talk." Dark Decade proposed.

"I have nothing that I want say to you." Kanade answered.

"But I have something you want me to say: Daguva's upcoming attack."

Kanade just stared at him as the rain was falling on the two Riders.

* * *

**(At the 2nd Division headquarters)**

"Wow, these guys sure are organized." Ryotaro remarked as he and Andrew were exploring the base.

"Well, this is a secret military base. Still though, I hope Kuuga is alright." Andrew said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. If anyone can straighten her out, it's Kirito."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Andrew said before looking at Ryotaro and noticing something. "Uh Ryotaro, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" The reason he asked was because he could see a tranquilizer dart on him.

"Huh, you have something on you." Andrew clarified.

"Like what?" Ryotaro said before passing out.

"Ryotaro? Ryotaro?" Andrew called before a tranquilizer hits him as well. "Ow…" Andrew let out before passing out as well. The Kirito look alike came out of his hiding spot and looked at the sleeping duo.

"Nighty. Night." He said before continuing down the hall. The Kirito look alike was avoiding nearby security since he ran out of tranquilizer darts.

He soon managed to get where he wanted to be at: the infirmary. He sees the girls talking amongst each other.

'I have to admit that one looks cute.' 'Kirito' thought as he stared at Shino. Shino looked in his direction before 'Kirito' went into an appropriate hiding spot.

Shino's eyes were narrowed as she stared at the spot where 'Kirito' was before the others finished their stories. The girls told them about Decade/Kirito, Dark Decade, the Dark Riders, multiple worlds, the other Riders, and the Rider War.

The Symphogear users and Miku were speechless. They couldn't think of a response and how could they. Just then, Tsubasa remembered something.

"Hey, wait. Where's Kanade!?" Tsubasa asked.

"We…don't know." Asuna answered.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Kanade lost control of her power and went berserk. I managed to snap her out of it before she ran off." Tsubasa answered.

"And she hasn't shown up since then." Reika said.

"Kanade can come back from this." Hibiki said as everybody stared at her. "She didn't do anything wrong and she definitely faced worse."

"Tachibana…" Tsubasa said.

"I know the kind of fire she had." Hibiki said as she remembered an event two years ago.

* * *

**(Two years ago)**

"I'll fight!" Kanade said as she and Hibiki were in the burning church while Tsubasa was outside dealing with Noise.

"But Kanade, you don't have a Symphogear anymore!" Hibiki said before Gooma punched and pushed away the armored Hibiki. It then charged at Kanade.

"For everyone's sake!" She said before dodging a hit from Gooma. "I don't want to see anymore tears from anyone!"

Gooma then punched her but Kanade held on until Gooma threw her away.

"I want everyone to smile from the song we make!"

Hibiki then caught her but Kanade stood up.

"So please, look at my new…"

"Henshin!"

Kanade then summoned her Arcle before doing her pose. She then pressed the side of the belt. She then punched Gooma who was, surprisingly, pushed back. She continued punching before blocking Gooma's hits.

Kanade kicked him away before punching him. When she did, her arm was fully armored. She punched again with her other arm before it became armored as well. Soon her whole body was encased in red armor before her head was concealed in a helmet.

Kanade, now Kuuga, threw Gooma away before getting into a combat position. Hibiki was amazed, she saw how passionate Kanade was about helping others and because of that she was reborn.

* * *

**(Present)**

"I'm sure that Kanade will come back. You know that too, right Tsubasa?" Hibiki asked.

Tsubasa stared at her before nodding.

"That's right."

The others smiled.

"Well okay, you guys get some rest now. You've been through a lot. C'mon, Yui." Asuna gestured and Yui followed her.

"Pina." Keiko called before Pina flew to her shoulder.

"I'll see you later, Hibiki. Get better." Miku said before she and the others left. In a few minutes, the three were sound asleep. 'Kirito' sneaked in and looked at Tsubasa's Relic on her table. He grabbed it before looking at it with a smile.

"Yosh." He silently whispered before putting it in his pocket and sneaking away quietly. He exited the room and thought he was in the clear until…

"I was right!" Shino said before going after him. 'Kirito' started running as well.

The two then ran into the entrance while Shino was confused why there was no security. It only took a few seconds to notice the unconscious guards nearby. The two were soon outside.

"Get back here!" Shino called while 'Kirito' looked back with a smile but a couple of Noise were in front of him. Shino then went into her Avatar form before getting her rifle and shooting the Noise.

'Kirito' stopped and looked before looking back at Shino.

"A girl that's cute and kicks ass, you're starting to be quite the prize." 'Kirito' remarked.

"You stole something, didn't you?" Shino deduced.

"Absolutely, no part of that is false." 'Kirito' confirmed before getting Tsubasa's Relic out. Shino grunted since Tsubasa told her and the others what it was a little while ago.

"Who are you? You're definitely not Kirito."

"Daito. Daito Kirigaya, or just Daiki. And you?"

"Shino Asada. Now, why did you steal it?" She asked before putting her rifle away and walking up to him. "You may have my friend's face and voice, but you're nothing but a thief."

"I prefer the term 'Treasure Hunter'. As for your question...Treasures are irreplaceable, that's why I take them." Daiki smirked, as if without a care in the world before placing the Relic away.

"God, you're impossible. You're logic is something I just can't understand!" She huffed.

"As it should be." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, making her blush brightly from the closeness, "My beliefs and logic are my own. Don't try to understand me."

After he finished his sentence, Shino jumped away and pointed her rifle at him, but he didn't seem fazed by the gesture. "I don't care about your beliefs, but what you are doing is wrong."

"Well~That's too bad Shino-chan. You are quite cute when you are flustered." He grinned playfully. Her eye twitched before…

BANG!

Shino pulled the trigger of her weapon, the bullet landing only a few inches away from Daiki.

"Whoa, easy there. You nearly blasted apart this pretty face." As if for emphasis, he did a model pose for a moment before turning around, his hand clutching the Relic. "Well, it's time for me to go, I already got my treasure. Ja Ne."

With a wave, a Gray mirror swallowed him and away from the scene, leaving a stunned Shino.

"What is with that guy!?" She shouted out in frustration. She then realized another thing: he was a world traveler too, would that mean he knows about the Riders too? Shino then sighed before going back into her more normal look.

On the roof, Daiki was watching her leave before the rain ended. He whistled.

"She's quite a keeper."

* * *

**(In the base)**

Kirito has just finished his story and Genjuro was deciding what to do with him.

"That is quite remarkable." Genjuro stated. "So you're a Kamen Rider like Kanade?"

"Yes."

"And your evil counterpart wants to cause trouble for the multi-verse?"

"In short, yes."

"But why would you want to help? This isn't your world thus; it isn't your responsibility to help."

"All I want is for me and my friends to survive. If Dark Decade takes over then our chances of survival goes down."

Genjuro looked at him for a few minutes before freeing Kirito from his handcuffs.

"That's all I needed to know. Plus…there's something I like about you, kid." Genjuro said before passing Kirito's items back.

"Now time for my question; how did Kanade lose control?" Kirito asked.

Genjuro took a deep breath before explaining.

"The belt reacts to her feelings as far as we can tell."

"So when she was deeply angered…"

"She lost herself to the power of darkness within the belt." Just then the alarms went off and an agent approached Genjuro.

"Sir, we have a massive Noise and Unidentified Lifeform outbreak!"

"Damn it and the girls are in the infirmary." He looked at Kirito. "Think you and your friends can lend a hand?"

"Maybe, what about Kanade?" Kirito asked.

"She's been sighted heading to the area." The agent answered.

"That's enough reason for me to go." Kirito said before leaving the room and calling his friends.

* * *

**(Later on the road)**

On the road, Kirito and Asuna were on the Machine Decader while the others were borrowing cars from the 2nd Division. After a few minutes of driving, a Gray Mirror appeared and dropped off Bujin Gaim in his Rider Form.

"Don't think you can get away with this!" Bujin Gaim said before a small horde of Grongi surrounded them.

Our heroes stop as Kirito and the others got off their vehicles. Leafa looked at him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Your demise. Attack!" Bujin Gaim ordered before the Grongi charged.

"Henshin!" Kirito said after placing his Driver on and getting his card out. He placed the card in and closed the device.

**"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Kirito transformed into Decade while the others went into their Avatar forms. Decade and Leafa were fighting Bujin Gaim while the others fought the Grongi.

Asuna dodged a Grongi's attack before using her [Star Splash] to destroy him. Soon another Grongi appeared behind her.

"Mama!" Yui called in her pixie form as she flew in the air. Asuna looks and blocks the attack before slashing the Grongi.

Reika has just beaten a Grongi to death while Ryotaro used [Reaver] to cut through five Grongi. Andrew, Keiko, and Pina were watching Shino's back as she was sniping Grongi in the head.

Leafa was soon casting the spell for [Vacuum Blades] while Decade aimed his gun before placing a card in his Driver and closing it.

**"ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"**

The two fired and Bujin Gaim deflected a few of the hits while the majority got him. Bujin Gaim flew to the floor before getting up and blocking Decade and Leafa's swords.

As their weapons were locked in, Bujin Gaim looked at them.

"Help me…" Bujin Gaim said in a different voice before his guard was eased, allowing Decade and Leafa to slash at him multiple times.

Bujin Gaim soon stumbled back.

"Dammit, stay quiet!" He said before looking to see Decade and Leafa charging again. Bujin Gaim quickly combined his sword into their Naginata mode and slashed the two of them. Decade placed another card in his Driver before closing it.

**"ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!"**

Decade charged with his sword glowing and Bujin Gaim blocked it While Leafa flew through the air with her wings and casted her [Wind Needles] Spell. Bujin Gaim jumped back but he felt shots from Decade's gun.

"Sugu, let's finish this!" Decade announced.

"Right behind you!" Leafa said before Decade placed a card in his Driver and closed it.

**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!"**

Holographic cards appeared in front of Decade and ran through them, causing his sword to emit energy. The more cards he passed through, the more powerful his sword became. After passing through the last card, Decade slashed at Bujin Gaim with Leafa slashing him next.

Soon, all the Grongi were eliminated and sparks were flying off of Bujin Gaim's armor until his Lockseed flew out of his belt and rolled on the floor. His armor dissipated as he fell to his knees.

Then, a gust of wind blew the hood from his head. Upon the revelation of his identity, everyone was stunned to silence, but Leafa was the most shocked. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Her hands were pressed to her mouth with a sudden intake of breath from disbelief of what she was seeing.

The Dark Rider that was kneeling in front of everyone slowly brought his head up, revealing black eyes behind a pair of wire framed glasses, partially covered by his brown hair.

He slowly scanned his observers, then shakily looked at his hands, clenching them with regret and self despise.

Leafa was the first one to break the silence, "...Recon!?"

Recon looked at her with tears.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" He kept saying.

"Recon…" Leafa started before trying to comfort him but Recon raised his arm to stop her.

"Don't!" Recon said as he held his head. "He's still in my head! I can feel him…"

"Please Recon, fight back! You can do it!" Leafa said, trying to help her friend gain control. "Prove who's stronger!"

Recon's arms dropped and he looked at her with a devilish smile and his eyes were red.

"Done." Bujin Gaim said as he regained control.

"No!" Leafa said, attempting to get close but Bujin Gaim pushed her back before summoning a Gray Mirror. He looked at everyone.

"I'll remember this!" He said before leaving.

"RECON!" Leafa called before trying to get to the Gray Mirror before it vanished. "No…No…" Leafa said before getting on her knees and crying.

Decade reverted back to Kirito before approaching her.

"Sugu…" Kirito called before helping her up and hugging her. "We'll get him back, don't worry." Kirito said assuring while Leafa was crying onto his chest.

"Recon…" She let out.

After for what seemed like an eternity, they decided to split up to find Kanade and Daguva. Shino, who hasn't left the original spot, noticed the Blood Orange Lockseed on the floor before picking it up. She examined before…

"Yo, Shino-chan!"

Shino looked to see Daiki and she pointed a pistol at him.

"You again…what do you want?" Shino asked.

"That." Daiki answered, looking at the Blood Orange Lockseed that was in Shino's hand. "That Blood Orange Lockseed is a powerful treasure that I must have. So give it." He demanded.

Shino stared at him before gaining an idea.

"You want it? Give the Relic back then. A treasure for a treasure." Shino proposed. Daiki pulled the pendant out.

"And what makes you think that I'll give it?"

"Because, like you said, this lock is more powerful than that Relic. So what's better to have?" Shino asked.

Daiki laughed as a response.

"You know what? I like you, Shino-chan. How about this? We walk up to each other, drop our treasures on the floor, and pick up what we want. Deal?"

Shino kept her pistol but walked up as did Daiki. They were soon in front of each other before kneeling down and putting both items on the floor. Shino then grabbed the Relic while Daiki picked up the Lockseed.

"It's always a pleasure, Shino-chan." Daiki said before he quickly ran to a Gray Mirror. Shino just stared at him before looking at the Relic.

* * *

**(With Kirito)**

Kirito was getting closer to the area before he heard a motorcycle. He sees Kanade on her bike before she stopped in front of him.

"Kirito…" Kanade let out.

"Kanade, you're friends are worried about you." Kirito said.

"I'll go to them after I deal with Da-."

"Listen Kanade, they barely survived and all you can think about is revenge?"

Kanade just stared at him.

"Trust me, I want this bastard dead too. Hell, I dealt with someone like him but I didn't fight him for revenge. I fought because he was hurting someone that I love."

"That's why I'm going after him."

"No, it's not! At the very least, check on them because fighting with rage like that will just get you killed."

Kanade continued staring at Kirito.

"At least fight with resolve."

Kanade then sighed.

"You better save some of Daguva for me." Kanade said before driving off. Kirito smiled before his phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"We found him." Asuna said before giving the directions that she was giving him.

"Got it." Kirito said before placing his Driver on and taking out his card.

"Henshin!"

He placed the card in and closed the Driver.

**"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**"

Kirito transformed into Decade before getting on his bike and driving to the location.

* * *

**(Later at the 2nd Division Infirmary)**

Kanade has just arrived and looks to see her teammates awake.

"Kanade!" Hibiki recognized.

"About time you came!" Chris said.

Kanade just walked closer to them.

"How are you?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'm doing well…even if I just tried to kill everything." Kanade answered.

"It wasn't your fault, you weren't in control." Tsubasa said.

Kanade was silent before Chris spoke up next.

"You of all people, should know not to think on what's past." Chris said before looking away. "You were always insane but Tachibana had faith in you."

Kanade was surprised before walking up to Hibiki.

"Hibiki, is that true?"

Hibiki nodded.

"Remember, what happened at the church two years ago?" Hibiki asked, making Kanade's eyes widened.

* * *

**(With Decade)**

Decade and the others managed to meet up. Decade got off his bike while he and the others look around only to be ambushed by Grongi and Noise. Daguva then appeared to them on the top of a building with Soloman's Cane.

"I'm glad you all can come! Where's Kuuga?" Daguva asked.

"None of your business!" Decade said as he withdrew his sword and started fighting the Grongi. The others soon joined him.

"So, why fight for the humans? This isn't your world and they are the same as us only weaker!"

"It's true this isn't my world and the people here shouldn't be my responsibility but…I want to capture it my photos! And this is not how I want it to come out as. Sure, humans can be savage but at the very least they can stop for a few seconds!" Decade explained.

"And at least we can be friendly with others." Reika said.

They continued fighting to the bitter end as more Grongi appeared. A few moments later, one of the Grongi threw him into a wall. Decade fell down and reverted back to Kirito.

"Kirito!" Asuna called before more Grongi appeared in front of her. She and the others could only watch in feat as the Grongi soon started to beating Kirito until they heard an engine sound and they see Kuuga on her TryChaser 2000 drive in and got them away from Kirito.

Kirito got up and stared at Kuuga.

"You came…"

"Yeah and I'll fight." Kuuga answered as he got off his bike.

"For them?" Kirito asked as Kuuga started fighting.

"They won't smile if I don't help you!"She answered. Soon Daguva conjured lighting and fired it at them. The Grongi and Noise exploded and Kuuga reverted back into Kanade and everyone else was scattered.

"Don't you see!? Humans seek battle! Their fate is to become Grongi with the Noise as their prize!" Daguva exclaimed.

"You're wrong!" Kirito said as he got up.

"Oh?"

"This girl is fighting…so others don't have to!" Kirito started.

"What!?" Daguva said.

"Even when plunged alone darkness…he wants to make others smile. That's what he believes!"

Kanade got up and stared at him with a shocked face while the others got up with a smile.

"If she protects smiles, then…I'll protect her smile!" Kirito said, as he pointed at Kanade. "Besides…" He looks at Kanade. "…she has a good smile."

Kanade stared at him while the other girls sweatdropped.

"Kisama! Who do you think you are!?" Daguva demanded to know. Kirito just smiled and got his Decadriver on. He took out his card.

"I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider." He answered.

"Huh!?"

"Oboeteoke!"

"Henshin!"

He placed the card in his Driver and closed it.

**"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Kirito transformed into Decade and stared at Kanade.

"Let's go, Kanade, everyone."

"Right." She said as she summoned the Arcle.

"Henshin!"

She soon transformed into Kuuga. Soon the Grongi appeared and more Noise were summoned, the Riders and Gamers charged at them. As they were fighting Decade got a card and placed it in his Driver before closing it.

**"ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"**

Decade fired, taking a few Grongi down. He sees a Grongi grab onto Kuuga but Decade pulled him off. Soon Noise appeared but were instantly disintegrating by Ryotaro's [Reaver] skill.

"Thanks!" Kuuga said while Ryotaro was smiling but before Decade can reply too, three cards ejected out of the Ride Booker. Decade looks to see that Kuuga's cards were unsealed. He took one and placed it in his Driver before closing it.

**"FINAL FORM RIDE: K-K-KUUGA!**"

"This might tickle a bit." Decade warned.

"Huh?" Both Kuuga and the Gamers said

"Sorry about this." Decade quickly said before he faced Kuuga's back and opened metallic wings out of her. Kuuga's head was pulled back as she transformed into a big mechanical stag beetle. This was the Kuuga Gouram.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt." Andrew commented before hacking a Grongi.

"This is…?"

"This is…our combined power!" Decade said as the Kuuga Gouram flew through the Grongi and Noise. Daguva fired again only for Decade to jump back and land on the Kuuga Gouram's back. They flew through more Grongi and Noise before flying to Daguva's level.

The Kuuga Gouram propelled Decade in the air and he slashed at him before the Kuuga Gouram rammed Daguva into a building. Decade landed while the Kuuga Gouram flew up and transformed back into Kuuga. She ran down the wall and gave Daguva a flying sidekick. Decade jumped up and slashed the falling Daguva. Asuna, Reika, Keiko, and Ryotaro were the next to attack while Shino and Leafa fired at him.

Daguva crashed on the floor while the Riders and Gamers faced him. Daguva got up and roared as he started absorbing energy from Soloman's Cane and nearby Grongi. Daguva was glowing with power as he fired at them. Everyone was pushed back a bit as Daguva sliced a piece of a building off and allowed it to fall on them.

Kuuga transformed back into Kuuga Gouram and cut through it easily. She then grabbed Daguva by the pincers. Decade grabbed the final card and placed it in his Driver before closing it.

**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-KUUGA!"**

The Kuuga Gouram's eyes glowed as its wings opened and flew towards Decade's direction. Decade ran up the wall and jumped in a sidekick position. She hits Daguva before the Kuuga Goruram dropped him. She transformed back into Kuuga as Decade landed next to her.

The dying Daguva looked at them.

"Even if you defeated me, you have yet to fight your counterpart…"

"I know and I'm not looking forward to it."

"Kuuga…I suppose Riku is laughing right now…as the darkness clears." He said before exploding.

Kuuga and Decade looked at each other while Kuuga offered him a thumbs up while everyone was smiling. Soon the rest of the Grongi and Noise dissipated with Kuuga picking up Soloman's Cane.

"It's over..." Kuuga started.

"...For now anyway." Decade finished.

* * *

**(Later)**

Everyone was back at the division headquarters. Kanade was speaking with Tsubasa, Hibiki, Miku, and Chris. The blue haired girl was given back her Relic after Shino explained that a thief took it while she was asleep. But she was glad it was back with her.

The VRMMORPG players were present as well. Kirito, Andrew, and Ryotaro were listening to Kanade as she spoke, while Suguha was still in shock over her friend, Recon. Asuna and the other girls were consoling her. When everything was said and done, The red haired woman turned to the group with her own choice.

"I've decided to go with you guys." Kanade smiled.

"What?" Tsubasa questioned.

"Kanade..." Chris spoke.

"Tsubasa, it's not like you are going to need me forever. Besides, there won't be much threats from Noise and Grongi now that Soloman's cane is secured."

"That may be...but are you sure you have to go?" Hibiki asked.

"I must. Kirito and the others helped our world even when they didn't have to, so I must return the favor and help them in the other worlds." She clarified. The Symphogear users were silent for a moment.

"...Very well then. Just promise me you will return safely..." Tsubasa had spoken softly.

"Will do. Don't worry you guys. I'll be back as long as I'm still alive and kickin'." She smiled.

Kanade was sharing one last laugh with her friends. Kirito decided to take advantage of the opportunity by going on his camera and taking a picture of the four girls, smiling and laughing.

The girls then noticed what happened. "What was that?"

"Commemorative photo. I want to capture the world with my photos. That also includes this world and the others we travel to." he answered. "I wasn't able to earlier because of the commotion, but now seems like a good time."

But when the picture developed, it was the same as the previous ones he had taken: Unfocused and messed up.

However, Kanade seemed to like it. "Hahaha...This photo is pretty creative."

After hugs and farewells, Kirito and the others left the infirmary. And after explaining the situation more to Genjuro, they were all free to leave.

* * *

After exiting, the group laughed as they were reminded of Kirito's poor photography skills. It was times like these where they all could just forget the worries of their past.

However, fate would deem it as their past still haunts them. "Well, well, well...I wouldn't think I would see you here. Now I can have revenge for what you did to me...Kirito-kun!" Upon recognizing the voice, Kirito and Asuna whipped around to face a familiar adult with slicked back brown hair and glasses.

"Sugou!?" Kirito was both shocked and angry with the bastard's sudden appearance. Their friends, save for Kanade, instantly became on edge. They had heard that the man had almost violated Asuna. And to say that they were angry was an understatement.

"Kirito...Asuna-chan..." He said the last name in a lecherous manner, causing the girl to shiver in disgust. "Watch me as I become a God in a new world! All because of this here gadget!" He pulled out a white USB drive with the letter E on the side. "Accepting Dark Decade's offer is the best thing I ever did! Now I can have all my power back! This device stand above all others in the next world! And I have complete faith I will be its new God!"

"You twisted, son of a bitch!" Ryotaro yelled out.

"Now...I will finally kill you. But not here, I will save that privilege in my new domain. Bye-bye!"

With a mocking wave, a gray mirror swallowed him out of the world.

As soon as the bastard left, the black haired teen couldn't restrain his rage any more.

"We have to go back to the studio and follow him! There is no way I am letting that bastard run loose!" Kirito growled out in animosity. He hasn't forgiven Sugou for what he had done, and never will for the rest of his life.

Upon agreement, everyone rushed back to the studio. A new scenery had set as they were no longer in Kuuga's world, but instead in a new city with a massive tower with a windmill. The city of Fuuto.

The black haired boy stepped outside, feeling the refreshing wind brush against his face.

He looked at his current attire and it was that of another police officer uniform. "So am I going to be on the force in every world?" He questioned.

"I don't know, you look good in it." Kanade complimented, walking up to him. "But can you guys tell me who that guy from before was?"

"...Do you want the summarized version, or detailed one?" Asuna asked, quiet hesitant to speak of the latter version.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

"...Where is it!?" Seth yelled as he turned over practically everything in the building searching for something. He along with his team mates have been going at it for hours.

"Seth, we still can't find it. We searched everywhere." Emily responded.

"But that's impossible! The only way that it was missing was if someone stole it! Just keep searching!" He retorted.

"Oh man...I can already tell he's going to kill us for this." Alex sighed.

"Technically, we are already dead." A boy with black and light blue hair deadpanned. "But I see your point."

"We can't let Shiro know that it's gone!" A girl with long blonde hair and violet eyes piped up.

"...Can't let who know what's gone?" A cold voice questioned. Everyone paused and slowly turned to face their white haired leader, wearing a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. His white hair was very messy, as if he just came out of bed. Next to him was a teenage girl with short black hair wearing nothing but a robe. Her hair was just as messy as her boyfriend's. A glass of milk was in her hands. Upon closer inspection, one could see hickey marks on both of them.

A Necro-Over named Hawk, being the brave and the one with the most calm voice of reason in the group, spoke up.

"Hah...hah...funny story. Shiro, what if we told you...that Katsumi's Eternal memory was somehow...stolen...?" Hawk said the sentence slowly, as not to provoke their leader. But it was futile. In a flash of speed, Shiro grabbed Hawk by the collar and pinned him against the wall.

"...What did you just say...? You better be joking." His voice held no amusement.

"Got it!" Emily hollered.

"You found the Memory?" Hawk asked, hoping that the team leader will no longer be angry.

"Nope. But I did find video footage of where the Memory was held last. Maybe it can catch our thief." After she had spoken, everyone sighed in relief with the solution. Shiro slowly set his comrade down so his feet touched the ground and apologized to him.

"Everyone, let's watch it. Whoever took Nii-san's legacy...will know the true meaning of Hell..." He spoke the second statement with a snarl, upon which everyone nodded in agreement. An insult such as this will never go unnoticed. The thief was on the NEVER's kill list.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Two young teenagers, a boy and a girl were in the middle of a public area of the city. The residents have evacuated as what would be called a mutated being terrorized the park. It was but its appearance resembled a carnivore with massive fangs and claws with half of its face covered by a metallic mask. Metal protrusions also lined its back and limbs, resembling armor. It also had dirty fur all over its body.

The girl was on the left, she had short black hair split into parts and brown eyes. On her head was a black fedora. Her clothing consisted of a striped buttoned shirt, a black vest, red tie, and black slacks. Her attire was supposed to make her look more like a hard boiled detective, but it also showed some of her feminine figure.

The boy next to her was of the same age. His black hair was combed to the left with a couple clips holding it in place. He wore a striped long sleeved shirt, sleeveless green hoodie, black shorts and sneakers.

"Aibou, do you know what memory it is?"

"It seems to be the Beast memory, Madoka." the boy answered.

"Looks like this city won't have a time of peace yet." Madoka said before her voice grew somber. "Not even after that time..."

"Madoka, it's already been a few months. Give it time. One can't hope to recover after all that..." His voice was also solemn.

"...I guess you're right, Philip. I can't let something like that get me down."

**"OI! Are you two love birds just going to stand around or fight!?"** The Dopant roared.

Both teens blushed mildly from the 'love birds' remark as they actually became an item not too long ago. But they still had a case to complete so they pushed away those feelings to face the matter at hand.

"You guys really need to learn to read the mood. But right now, you're going down!" Madoka snapped the DoubleDriver onto her waist, another materialized around Philip's. The two were now back to back and pulled out two different GaiaMemories. Philip's was green with the letter C on it while Madoka's was black with the letter J on it. They both pressed the buttons of their respective Memories.

**"CYCLONE!"**

**"JOKER!"**

"Henshin!" The two yelled. Their pose now resembled a W. Philip inserted his to the right slot of the driver only to teleport to Madoka's. Madoka pressed it in and inserted hers into the remaining slot and pushed them aside to make them look like a W.

**"CYCLONE! JOKER!"** A small tune played while Madoka's body was surrounded by a small twister of wind with strange pixels attaching to her body while at the same time, Philip seemed to have collapsed. The pixels them melded together to form armor. They were now the two-in-one Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider W.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!"

* * *

Nextime: W's world part 1

* * *

I'd like to thank Spartan719 for his huge help with writing this chapter. Thank you very much for taking some of your time to make this. I greatly appreciate it.

And here is the updated list for the Rider Worlds:

**Kuuga:Senki Zessho Symphogear**

** Agito: Ao no Exorcist  
**

** Ryuki: Undecided(Leaning towards Akame ga Kill!)  
**

** Faiz: Rosario Vampire  
**

** Blade: Card Captor Sakura  
**

** Hibiki: K-ON!**

** Kabuto: Freezing**

** Den-O: Undecided**

** Kiva: Highschool DxD**

** Decade: Sword Art Online**

** W: Infinite Stratos**

** OOO: School Days  
**

** Fourze: Persona 4  
**

** Wizard: Maburaho**

** Gaim: RWBY**

I will be taking a break from this fic until I can get my W story to progress more.


End file.
